Super Smash Killer: Enigma of the Shadows
by Coraircate
Summary: The Smashers are being murdered one by one. Just who is behind it?
1. On the Loose

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Nope. None.

Everyone was sitting. They were enjoying their breakfast. Mario finished off his waffles and looked over at Sonic, who was bent over looking sick.

"Eat too much?" asked Mario. Sonic nodded. Mario looked sympathetic.

"You should go get some rest," he suggested. Sonic nodded.

CHAPTER 1: ON THE LOOSE

"I'll just get something out of my room," said Falco as he stepped away from Fox. He opened the door to his room. As he opened the door, he screamed.

"What is it?!" shouted Fox as he ran into the room. It was horrid. Sonic. Spread-eagle. On the ground. Bloody. And dead. There was a note. Falco slowly read it.

"_The bimbo will be next," _it said. Fox was silent.

"We have to tell Master Hand," he said. He ran out the door. Falco could not quit staring at the note. Suddenly, he caught on to what was happening and turned to follow Fox.

- - -

"What's the rush guys?" asked Luigi as Fox and Falco rushed by.

"Emergency!!" shouted Fox.

"Hmm... Nana must be naked again," said Luigi, and he headed in the direction they were coming from.

- - -

"MASTER HAND!" shouted Fox, banging on the door of Master Hand's office. The door opened.

"Yes?"

"It's Sonic!"

"What about him!"

"He's DEAD!!!" shouted Falco.

"Dead?"

"Yeah, he was murdered! There was a note by his corpse!" Falco said, handing him the note.

"The bimbo?"

"He's playing with our heads!" said Fox. "There's way too many bimbos here!"

"We have to warn the other Smashers!" said Master Hand.

"**ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS, WE HAVE LOST ONE OF OUR OWN. BE ON YOUR GUARD!"**

- - -

Dr. Mario and Master Hand removed Sonic from the area. This was serious. Who would be next?

- - -

It was dinner time. Everyone was shaken by the fact that Sonic was dead. Luigi had barely touched his food and was sitting at the end of the table away from Mario, Ike, Diddy, Yoshi, and Link.

"I wonder who it was," said Diddy.

"I dunno, but they could very likely still be here now," said Link.

"Whatever the cost, stay in a group," said Mario. "We cannot afford to be alone."

"I can take him no problem," said Ike.

"Sonic was never good at fighting, but that doesn't mean that it'll be easy," said Link. Luigi was scanning the room. He noticed several Smashers were not in the room. Marth, Game and Watch, Falco, Fox, Peach, Ness, Lucas, and Bowser were not there. They were likely shocked at the death of Sonic.

"**ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS, ANOTHER HAS BEEN LOST AT THE HANDS OF THIS BEAST! BE ON ALERT!"**

"Who could it be this time?" asked Diddy.

"I heard something saying that the note said 'the bimbo would be next'," said Link.

"It may be Nana," said Ike.

"Nana's right over there," said Mario pointing.

- - -

The news that Peach was dead really put Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and even Bowser to tears. Ness and Lucas had discovered her body hanging from the top of the flagpole, stripped down naked and covered in blood. Everyone was on high alert.

Donkey Kong and Ganondorf were walking by the flagpole.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ganondorf, pointing at the dirt. There was a piece of paper in it. DK walked over.

"_The ape will be next."_

**TO BE C-C-CONTINUED...**


	2. Life and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

The note had caused Donkey Kong to stay with Captain Falcon and Wolf, two very fast people who could protect him. As he ate his eggs quietly, everyone heard a scream. Many stood and began to run out of the cafeteria. Down the hall they rushed, until they ended up in Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong's room. Diddy Kong was standing there shocked as there was blood in his bed and a note on the wall.

"_I warned you all that he would be next. And he will. The blood will be here after you clean it."_

"What the?" asked Link. He stepped forward to the bloody bed as Donkey Kong climbed through the crowd and stood next to Diddy Kong.

"What's going on?" asked a voice, as Master Hand came in. He saw the bloody bed. "Everyone, back to your rooms!"

CHAPTER 2: LIFE AND DEATH

The room had been cleaned, and now it was time for bed. Out of fear, Diddy Kong would not sleep in his own bed and instead stayed with Pikachu and Red as Captain Falcon and Wolf stayed in a room with Donkey Kong to be bodyguards.

"I have to pee," said Wolf. "Be right back." He opened the door and left the room. Captain Falcon locked the room behind him and sat back down.

- - -

The next day, people could not find Wolf, Captain Falcon, or Donkey Kong.

"Do you think...?" began Zelda. Link looked down.

"I hope not..." he replied, knowing what she was referring to.

"Hey guys!" said a voice. Link looked up to see Toon Link rushing over. "Captain Falcon and DK got killed!" Link and Zelda gasped.

"What?"

"And Wolf's just fine! He's in Master Hand's office for questioning because he mysteriously left the room when they died!"

"Wolf's the killer?" asked Link. "I would've guessed Ganon."

- - -

As Dr. Mario and Snake were in Donkey Kong's room, Snake was examining what had been the murder weapon.

"Someone's bare hands were used to kill them!" gasped Snake. He then noticed the tag on the pillow was removed from the pillow case. But it turns out that it was not the tag... It was a note...

"_Guess who's next? I'll give you a hint. It starts with an L."_

- - -

Mario and Luigi were still trying to accept the fact that Peach was gone. It was very difficult. The Mario Bros. needed some fresh air, so they went out to the garden to relax.

- - -

"**There's been another attack, Smashers! Please return to your rooms and stay in groups!"**

"Who was it this time?" asked Wario to Meta Knight.

"From what I hear," said Meta Knight, "Mario."

"Mario..." said Wario to himself. He knew Mario, and it just seemed unbelievable that someone with that kind of "never-give-up" spirit could die.

"But wait," said Wario. "Mario was on a walk with Luigi! What happened to him?"

"Nobody knows."

- - -

Dr. Mario and Snake were trying to find Luigi as quickly as they could. They knew that they did not have much time before he would be killed.

Snake gasped. He was standing in front of a tree, and hanging from the tree was Luigi's choking self. Dr. Mario had a look on his face as if he had just been shot in the back.

"He could still be alive!" said Snake, who quickly ran up to the tree and broke off the branch holding Luigi. Luigi fell into Snake's arms and caused him to fall.

"He's not breathing," said Snake. Dr. Mario quickly ran over to his somewhat-brother and began giving him CPR.

"Come on Luigi, come on," said the doctor. He then pressed his ear to Luigi's heart. Still no beating.

"COME ON LUIGI, COME ON!" repeated Dr. Mario, then pressing on Luigi's chest again.

"Give it up man! He's gone!" shouted Snake. Dr. Mario, eyes filled with tears, shot Snake a death glare. He stopped.

"He's gone..." said Snake. Dr. Mario shook his head. He wouldn't have it. He began beating on Luigi's chest.

"STOP!" shouted Snake. Dr. Mario kept beating on his chest. It wasn't doing anything. Dr. Mario stopped and put his face in his hands.

"No..." he said. All hope seemed lost until...

"He's moving..." said Snake. Dr. Mario put his hands down. Luigi started moving, when he suddenly gave out a big gasp for air. His eyes opened.

"Luigi!" said Dr. Mario, who then embraced his brother. Luigi was alive.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Left to Wonder

Disclaimer: Who thinks I own SSBB? Anyone who does is stupid.

- - -

"The death must stop," said Master Hand. The remaining survivors, minus Dr. Mario and Luigi, were sitting around in the Meeting Room for a speech.

"Wolf has been marked as a major suspect and is now under watch," he began. Wolf, sitting nearby, huffed. Many believed it to be him.

"We've lost some good people: Sonic, Peach, DK, Captain Falcon, Mario..." said Master Hand, "But I recently was lead to hopefulness by one Smasher."

"Luigi!!" shouted Wario in the back of the room, who was now standing. This side of Wario surprised people.

"Yes, Luigi Mario," said Master Hand. "Luigi was found hanged from a tree, but managed to be revived by Dr. Mario with the assistance of Snake." Snake began to clap, followed by the clapping of Wario. Seconds later, Bowser began clapping.

At this moment, Dr. Mario walked in, supporting Luigi. Ness and Lucas stood to clap, followed by Link. Soon Samus and Fox were clapping, and quite quickly, the whole room was clapping. Dr. Mario was a hero.

CHAPTER 3: LEFT TO WONDER

_The Opposition _was quickly becoming a reality. Snake and the doctor were currently the only ones in the opposition, due to them creating this organization. _The Opposition_ had a purpose: to find and defeat the killer. There were sign-up sheets all around the mansion. At this point, Snake was moving around to see who all had signed up.

The first sheet he saw had two names: Pit and Link. Snake picked the sheet up and replaced it.

The second sheet he recovered had Zelda listed.

The third sheet found had the name of Luigi Mario.

The fourth sheet was quite a sight: Wario, Bowser, Diddy Kong, and Falco.

- - -

"**I'm sadly announcing yet another attack."**

"Not again," said Link to the rest of the opposition.

"Fox!" shouted a voice. Falco went numb. Not Fox...

As the opposition ran out of the room, they saw people running away from a certain point, which was where Luigi, Falco, Snake, Pit, and Diddy Kong rushed to. They found Fox, being stuffed into a black bag by Master Hand. Snake and Luigi were pale. Pit's eyes watered. Diddy Kong took his hat off in respect. Falco closed his eyes, and turned to run.

"What did the note say this time?" asked Snake.

"_I'm going after his pal now,"_ said Master Hand, before carrying the bag off.

- - -

"It has to be Wolf," said Link. Wario thought for a moment.

"It makes sense that it'd be Wolf," said Wario. "But he's under watch!"

"And after he was put under watch..." began Snake, "Fox dies! Wolf's being framed!"

"Who has something against Wolf?" asked Luigi.

"EVERYBODY!" said Pit, swinging around his sword.

"Hey," began Bowser. "Where's Falco?"

"He's been feeling suicidal, so he's been in his room alone," said Link.

"Shame," said Bowser.

"According to the note he would've been next anyway," said Snake.

"Fox's pal?" asked Luigi. "Fox was everyone's friend. Except for Wolf's..."

"Then why kill Fox?" asked Zelda.

"They probably didn't want to, but if they wanted to frame Wolf, they had to," said Link.

"If they didn't want to kill Fox, then why kill anyone?" asked Zelda.

"They're that awful," said Pit.

- - -

Falco lay in bed touching his wings to his face.

"Falcooooooo...." said a voice. Falco sat up.

"Falcoooooooooooooo...."

"Who's there?" he asked, jumping up. Down in front of him appeared someone he didn't expect, gripping a knife.

"You die now Falco!" The killer jumped and attacked.

- - -

Falco had been dead since last night. A knife wound was across his chest, with a note on his stomach. Written in a greenish-black marker ink was, _"Next Victim: My failed attempt."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Sacrificial Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

- - -

Currently Dead: Sonic, Peach, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Mario, Fox, Falco

"_Next Victim: My failed attempt..."_ said Link, pacing the room. He looked over at Pit.

"I feel bad for Luigi," said Pit. "He was going to be killed, but instead his brother died, and he barely lived through his own brother's death. Now he's going to be attacked again!" Pit leaned against the wall and looked up.

CHAPTER FOUR: SACRIFICIAL HERO

Shadow Luigi pressed himself against the wall and looked around. A new death would come along, and soon...

- - -

Luigi had been very carefree lately. He was coping with the fact that he would be attacked.

"Who's the killer?" asked Wario, approaching his new ally.

"I don't know," said Luigi. "But I'm certain it's not Wolf. I just wish people would'a catch on."

"I hope so too," said a deep voice. Luigi and Wario looked up and saw Wolf standing above them. "I want to join _The Opposition_."

- - -

Doctor Mario, Snake, Zelda, Link, Pit, Luigi, Wario, Bowser, Diddy Kong, and Wolf were in a meeting.

"Who's the possible suspects?" asked Snake.

"Well, let's see..." began Dr. Mario, pulling up a list of the Smashers.

"Luigi, I doubt it, but you're actually a suspect," said Dr. Mario. "Bowser, I doubt it's you. Wario, same with you. Diddy, I really don't think it was you. Yoshi wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Okay, there's a few people ruled out..." said Pit.

"Link and Zelda, I honestly hope not. Ganondorf is a possibility. Toon Link really wouldn't be capable of this and wouldn't do this. Samus isn't homicidal, is she?"

"Samus is a suspect now," said Pit, marking her name down.

"Pit, you're not a likely suspect," said Dr. Mario. "What about Nana or Popo?"

"Would they be capable of this? Popo's a drunk, and Nana's a bimbo that likes to strip down for people!" said Wario.

"R.O.B. doesn't kill," said Snake. "It's not in his programming."

"But is it possible that someone with knowledge of computers could control him and use him as a murder weapon?" asked Luigi.

"It's possible, but the only ones who know much about computers are Samus, Pikachu, Snake, Falcon, Falco, Fox, and Wolf..." began Dr. Mario.

"That furthers the possibility of Samus being the killer!" said Link.

"Highlight Samus," said Dr. Mario. Pit marked through "Samus" with a blue highlighter.

"Kirby is too nice for this," said Snake.

"Kirby's not nice!!" said Pit. "He's ANNOYING!!"

"Good point," said Bowser.

"Meta Knight?" asked Link.

"Possible suspect," said Wario. Pit wrote out Meta Knight's name.

"King Dedede's good now!" said Snake.

"And he couldn't pull this off," mentioned Link.

"Olimar is _evil_," said Dr. Mario. "Make him a suspect."

"Wolf, we know it's not you," said Snake.

"Pikachu is a suspect," said Dr. Mario. "Red or his Pokemon could be a suspect, but add them loosely."

"Lucario is so quiet, so make him a suspect," said Snake.

"Jigglypuff..." said Dr. Mario. "I doubt it."

"Marth is a suspect, Ike isn't," said Snake.

"Ness and Lucas are children, and they wouldn't do this," said Dr. Mario.

"And Game and Watch isn't really understood," said Snake. "He's a definite suspect."

"You're not a suspect," said Dr. Mario, finishing the Smasher list.

"The suspects," began Pit, "are Luigi, Ganondorf, Samus, Nana, Popo, Kirby, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pikachu, Red & Co., Lucario, Marth, and Game and Watch."

- - -

Shadow Luigi warped into Luigi's room.

"Hello Luigi," said Shadow Luigi.

"Hello," said Luigi, uncaring.

"You don't fear me?" asked Shadow Luigi.

"No," replied Luigi.

"You will," said Shadow Luigi, stepping forward. The door came flying off the hinges, crashing into Shadow Luigi. Wolf was standing in the doorway.

"The only one that dies is you!" said Wolf. He charged at Shadow Luigi, jumped, and put up his reflector shield, which knocked Shadow Luigi back. Shadow Luigi dashed forwards and cut Wolf's face with some mysterious claws that extended from his shady gloves. Wolf tackled Shadow Luigi to the ground and returned the favor by giving him a facial scar of his own. Shadow Luigi then kicked Wolf up into the ceiling. Wolf fell to the ground in pain. Shadow Luigi was quickly knocked into the wall by Luigi. Luigi then rushed into the wall and began kicking Shadow Luigi. Shadow Luigi grabbed Luigi's leg and pushed it back, knocking him to the ground, lifting him, and throwing him at the wall. He then rushed forwards and cut Luigi's stomach. Luigi coughed up blood on Shadow Luigi's face. Wolf then pulled Shadow Luigi back and threw him at the ceiling, jumping up and grabbing him, before throwing him down once more. He then kicked Shadow Luigi forwards and shot him with his laser. Shadow Luigi got up and ran forward, extending his arm and creating a sword out of his own arm, which then made its way into Wolf's stomach. Luigi then punched Shadow Luigi in the face and began to spin him around before jumping and slamming him through the floorboards of the room. He jumped down after him and kicked him away.

"None have done as well as you have," said Shadow Luigi, jumping forward and extending a hand by strings attached to his wrist, and then throwing him back up through the hole in the floor, where he then fell back in and landed with a thud. Luigi stood back up and began launching fireballs, before rocketing into Shadow Luigi's stomach. Shadow Luigi fell back, and then vanished into thin air. Luigi rested for a moment.

"_WOLF!"_ Luigi jumped back up through the hole in the floor and looked at Wolf. Wolf was barely breathing. Luigi picked Wolf up.

"I hope he can help you Wolf," said Luigi, before running out of the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Information

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

A/N: I think I should make some things clear now. This chapter has a major revelation involving who the killer is. It doesn't specifically say who, but it does give evidence on who it is. Also, I plan to have 15 chapters, and may do something special for an ending. Finally, I do plan to let at least two characters survive. Only two? No, not only two. At least two, two being the bare minimum.

- - -

Wolf had been stabbed in the stomach. The doctor's new Megavitamin Plus capsules were very effective in repairing his stomach. He said that Wolf should survive.

"Has anybody noticed that people are surviving more?" asked Wario.

"Yes," said Luigi, looking up. "Yes I have."

CHAPTER FIVE: INFORMATION

As Roy flipped through his book, Ike walked into the room.

"What're you reading?" asked Ike.

"It's a new book called _List of Life_," said Roy.

"Sounds odd," commented Ike. "What's it about?"

"It's about a man named Efil who is a man that believes in life. He writes out a list of people he admires and cares for, and when bad things happen to them, they just won't die," replied Roy. "It makes me think... Y'know, about our situation? How Luigi and Wolf manage to keep surviving? It just makes me thing that they're on some kind of List of Life."

- - -

Wolf had been released from the infirmary. He was now resuming living in the mansion. Everything was peaceful. One day, he returned to his room and noticed a letter on the door. He took it down. He walked into his room and sat at his desk after shutting the door.

As he opened the letter up he began to feel like this letter was very important. If it was because of the black and white seal, he wasn't sure, but it felt like it was of great significance to him.

"_Wolf, can you meet Roy, Luigi, and I at the Library at eight? We have something to discuss."_ It was from Ike. And it seemed important.

- - -

It was six o'clock, and the Mansion was now on high alert after Jigglypuff had been found painted black and hung up on the wall in the cafeteria.

"**Do not leave your rooms. Curfew is now at five."**

Luigi sighed before laying back down on his bed. He had received a letter to meet Ike, Roy, and Wolf at the library in a couple of hours.

There was a knocking on his door. Luigi stood and unlocked the door. Ike quickly burst into the room. He then closed the door behind him and locked it.

"It's still on," said Ike. "It's just a secret."

"But the'a killer is still out there," said Luigi.

"I really don't think you and Wolf will have to worry," said Ike.

"What do you mean?" asked Luigi.

"Oh, you'll see," said Ike mysteriously.

- - -

Wolf and Roy made their way in secret up into an air vent from the hallway. Wolf followed behind Roy.

"Roy!" came a loud whisper.

"Yes?" replied Roy.

"Okay, good, you're here," said a voice. It was Ike, crawling from another direction. Luigi was with him.

"The stairs are this way," said Roy. He then turned a corner and came to a vent. The others were behind him. He looked through the vent and then made sure nobody was below. It was clear. Roy slammed his head into the vent and caught the door, sliding out gently and gracefully dropping to the ground. He turned and looked up. Wolf came down like a cat, nimbly and quickly.

"Come on guys," said Roy. "The hand could show up any second!" Ike pushed himself forward and began to fall heavily. Roy and Wolf supported his fall. Luigi jumped out lightly and landed with a tap. They made their way up the stairs where they could try to get to the library. But a problem arose.

"He shut the gate," said Roy. "What do we do?" Wolf stepped forward. He walked to the lock and stuck his paw forward while clutching the reflector. He pressed the shield up to the lock and then activated it, blowing up the lock without a sound. He then opened the gate.

"That was awesome," said Ike. They went through and made their way along to the library. They sat in a back corner table.

"We need to discuss the List of Life," began Roy.

"The List of Life?" asked Luigi. "Isn't that a new book by P.T. Pirah Na?"

"Yes, and I think that applies here," said Roy. "You see, the book is about a man named Elif who creates a list of people he admires. These people just don't die, no matter what happens."

"I see," said Wolf.

"I believe that this concept to apply here," said Roy. "Some unwritten list with your names is why you just keep living."

"You believe that we're invincible?" asked Luigi.

"To some degree," said Roy. "If your names were removed from this list, you would become mortal again."

"And to get your name removed from the list in the book," said Ike, "you have to do something to get it off. Lose the person's admiration."

"If someone's written a list, then who is it that admires us, and who wrote it?" asked Wolf.

"We don't know," said Roy. "But I have an idea: the Crazy Hand."

"The Crazy Hand?" asked Luigi. Roy nodded.

"The Crazy Hand always watches your matches," said Ike. "But afterwards, he's always in his office. Not only that, but you two may not be the only ones on the list."

"Who else could be on this list?" asked Wolf.

"Master Hand, likely," said Roy. "Crazy Hand looks up to his brother. Then there's Meta Knight, top tier man, quiet, brave..."

"Meta Knight's on the list?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe," said Ike. "But I want to find out if there really is a list, and who's on it."

"So me and Ike came up with a plan to do that," said Roy.

"Do tell," said Luigi, leaning forward.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Shadow Puppets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

A/N: This chapter moves the plot along quite a bit, but it also features plenty of death.

- - -

Ike and Roy were inside Crazy Hand's office flipping through pages. It turns out that the hand was at mealtime.

"Find anything?" asked Roy.

"Nope," replied Ike, opening a drawer. As he did, several pages spilled onto the floor. As he reached for them, he felt a sharp pain. He had been stabbed in the back.

CHAPTER SIX: SHADOW PUPPETS

Ike was on the ground, soaking in a pile of blood. He looked up off the ground and saw Roy getting punched in the face by his counterpart. He then saw Shadow Ike standing above him. After being kicked in the nose, Ike died, and Shadow Ike vanished.

Shadow Roy was punching Roy backwards. Roy kicked his shadow away and stabbed him in the stomach. The shadow then grabbed Roy's face and kicked him. Roy fell down.

"What's going on in here?" Crazy Hand arrived. Seeing the attack, Crazy Hand launched himself at Shadow Roy. Shadow Roy countered and sent Crazy Hand back into an electrical outlet, giving Roy time to stab his shadow's heart. Shadow Roy's head twisted completely around on his neck. He smiled before removing the sword, and then vanishing. Roy felt a pain in his heart. He had been stabbed from behind. Turning around, he saw Shadow Roy, who exploded into a burst of black. Roy collapsed.

- - -

Crazy Hand, Roy, and Ike had all been found dead in the hand's office. Crazy Hand had apparently been electrocuted by blowing up and electrical outlet. Ike and Roy had obviously been murdered.

"Do you think the hand killed them and committed suicide?" asked Pit.

"No, I don't," Link said. "I think that this enemy is the least likely suspect."

"Dr. Mario?" asked Pit.

"Even more unlikely," said Link.

- - -

Wario was looking in the refrigerator for some food. As he searched, he felt a kick in the seat of his pants, knocking him forward into the refrigerator, where he hit his head on various jars, cans, and foods. Behind him was Shadow Wario. Shadow Wario then kicked Wario once more. It was then when Shadow Wario was knocked straight into the air, and then slammed onto the ground. It was Kirby. Kirby sucked in Shadow Wario. Kirby's face twitched from the taste, so he spit out the villain and obtained his power and a black hat with a K on it. Wario pulled himself out of the refrigerator and kicked Shadow Wario. Shadow Wario pulled something out of his pocket.

"That's a bomb!" said Wario. Shadow Wario chuckled that evil chuckle before pushing the button. Wario got on his motorcycle and crashed it into Kirby, picking him up. He started riding skillfully, maneuvering over the counter and landing atop it, then charging and crashing through the window. Wario thought he was safe aside from a few cuts and bruises from the broken glass, but then he realized they were falling six stories. Kirby spit out the power of Shadow Wario and jumped off of the motorcycle. As he fell, he remembered to jump before landing to soften the blow. Wario, desperate for survival, jumped off of the motorcycle. Then he did what he had to. He farted a giant fart. It launched him upwards. Then he fell safely.

- - -

Toon Link was shooting at a target with his bow. Closing one eye, he focused his aim better and released. The arrow was very close to a bull's eye, but not quite. Toon Link tried again. He pulled out another arrow. As he aimed, he got a good shot prepared and released. As he did, he felt a stab in his stomach. He fell to the ground right in front of Shadow Toon Link. Shadow Toon Link pushed the button on his bomb. It exploded, destroying the area surrounding him, killing off the tennis court and target range.

- - -

The news that the shadow copies were now using bombs was not a very comforting thought.

"The bombs have a limited range," said Link, examining the damage done to the sixth floor. The seventh floor was no more, and the food was gone. Now they were forced to get McDonald's or some other form of fast food for meals.

"I can't take it anymore," said Bowser, slashing at the air. "I'm going to find the killer tonight!!"

- - -

Bowser had been searching the castle, disobeying curfew. As he turned the corner, he saw Shadow Bowser staring at him.

"YOU!!" said Bowser, charging at the clone. He clawed at Shadow Bowser, but Shadow Bowser rolled around him and grabbed him, throwing him up and getting inside his shell. He then twisted backwards inside his shell, putting the spikes on his stomach. He then grabbed Bowser out of the air, jumped, flipped, and landed atop Bowser with his belly. The spikes impaled the Koopa Lord, killing him.

- - -

A/N: While this was short, it did advance the plot to the point of the shadows using a new weapon. Also, if you're wondering about the notes, they are no longer being found because of events causing them not to be found. This includes: The room blowing up, the room not being searched, and unrevealed methods.


	7. Pheonixlike

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

- - -

Author's Note: Somebody suggested I create a death list. I will do that.

- - -

CHAPTER SEVEN: PHEONIXLIKE

Link had repaired the refrigerator and Pit had cleaned the kitchen quite a bit.

"Hey guys," said Popo, entering the room. His hammer was looming over his shoulder.

"Your hammer..." began Link. "It's been modified."

"Heh, yeah! I'd like to see that meanie get me now!" said Popo. "So, you need me to help?"

"We need ice from the ice room," replied Link. Popo left for the ice.

- - -

Popo entered the ice room and shut the door. He quickly skipped over to the ice machine and opened the hatch. He scooped up a bag of ice and turned around. Shadow Popo. Popo threw the ice bag and charged at his clone. Shadow Popo pulled out a bomb. Popo jumped back as Shadow Popo set off the bomb. Popo gasped and jumped for the ice machine, opening it and sealing himself inside. He felt himself getting sent back by the explosion, and suddenly a long drop. He felt his landing too. Yeah, he wished he hadn't.

The explosion blew a hole in the ceiling of the ice room. Samus Aran dropped down through the hole and looked down at Shadow Popo. She kicked him and fired a torpedo before being grabbed from behind. Shadow Samus was behind her. She kicked her clone in the shin. A Smash Orb burst from the shadow's suit. Samus jumped and smashed it. Shadow Samus jumped out of the way and shot a torpedo at Samus. Samus evaded, causing the torpedo to hit a gas pipe and shatter it. Samus then launched the Zero Laser and knocked Shadow Samus to the ground. But then Samus realized something. Her suit was protecting her from the gas released from the pipe, and she had just used the Zero Laser.

Samus looked down at her armor, cracking. In a state of panic, she ran to the door. Too late. The armor broke, and Samus held her breath, reaching for the handle of the door. She was shocked. It was sealed shut. Stupid Popo... She turned to the hole in the wall. She ran fast. She jumped for it. As she fell, she noted the large fall and shot her whip at a window of a lower floor. She grabbed onto the windowsill. She could not get in however. The window opened, and a hand reached for hers. She took the hand offered and climbed in.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at her savior. It was Captain Falcon.

- - -

"How did you survive?" asked Samus.

"I'm not sure," replied Falcon. "I just woke up with a cloth over my face and found myself with the dead ones. I looked out the window and saw you falling, so I kicked in the floor and came down to save you." Samus looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling which made the above floor visible. In this above floor, she could see another hole in the ceiling which led into the room where the bodies were kept.

- - -

Popo couldn't feel his muscles. He could only watch, as he seemed frozen in time. His coat had been ripped off by something and he was now very cold. He just had to stare at the hatch of the ice machine and wonder if somebody would save him.

- - -

Samus was left to wonder why the Smash Orb appeared. It must have been a trap, because Shadow Samus must've known that the gas pipe would kill her had she not escaped. But what happened to Shadow Samus? Was she alive?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Dead: **Sonic, Peach, Mario, Donkey Kong, Formerly Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Jigglypuff, Ike, Roy, Crazy Hand, Possibly Popo, Toon Link, Bowser

ALSO, YOU CAN VOTE ON POPO'S SURVIVAL! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	8. Lost in Translation

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

- - -

CHAPTER EIGHT: LOST IN TRANSLATION

Pit walked along down the hall. As he turned the corner, something surprised him.

"AHAHA!" It was Shadow Pit, holding a bomb. Pit turned around and ran. Quickly drawing an arrow, Pit carefully shot the bomb and jumped into a side room. The explosion went off.

As the smoke cleared, Pit got to his feet. The door fell down in front of him, and he looked into the hallway. There was Shadow Pit, legs, half a torso, three quarters of an arm, and a shaken head standing there grinning. Pit held out the swords. He felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff?" he asked astonished. Jigglypuff pulled out a knife and cut Pit's stomach before singing to him and putting him to sleep. Shadow Pit began to slowly disintegrate, because as a person dies, their shadow passes with them.

- - -

"Will he live?" asked Ganondorf. Doctor Mario looked Pit over.

"It depends on'a what happens when a half-angel comes close to-a death," replied the doctor, unsure.

- - -

Author's Note: But in this case, that is entirely up to you! Vote on Pit's survival!

- - -

"We're all working together on this now," said Master Hand, looking around at the fighters. "Some have narrowly escaped the shadows, while others were not so lucky."

Wario stood up and shouted, "The shadows are DEAD!!"

"YEAH!!" shouted Wolf.

- - -

"Has anyone seen Popo?" asked Lucas, running around the building.

"No, but Nana is naked in the men's room if you're up for it," said R.O.B.

"Use your special vision to find him, I think he might be in danger!" shouted Lucas.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm psychic."

- - -

Popo watched as the door to the ice machine slid open. Lucas reached in and lifted out his frozen body and set him down. He quickly began a fire beside Popo and watched him closely. The robot looked around.

"Something is wrong," said ROB. He turned around and saw Shadow Lucas rushing at Lucas. ROB charged at him and kicked him away. Lucas looked at the battle and stood. He had a surprise.

"PK Starstorm!" he shouted into the sky, causing meteors to fall from the sky. ROB easily dodged them but Shadow Lucas got juggled easily. Lucas looked at a meteor falling towards Popo. He charged to save Popo from the meteor, but it sent Popo flying by a mysterious catapult effect of the ground below. Another meteor fell and crashed right into Popo and then the ground.

"Popo!" Lucas yelled, running to his ally. Popo was barely breathing, but thawed. Lucas looked up at an incoming meteor. He closed his eyes. There was no crash. He looked and saw ROB flying overhead with the meteor. The downward force was bringing ROB down, however, and ROB flew forward and crashed into the ground with the meteor, which then knocked the robot's head far away. The robot was dead.

- - -

Mewtwo looked down at Pit. Pit was awake, barely.

"Shadows... controlled..." began Pit, weakly. "Puppets..." Mewtwo began to read Pit's mind.

_Quickly drawing an arrow, Pit carefully shot the bomb and jumped into a side room. The explosion went off._

_As the smoke cleared, Pit got to his feet. The door fell down in front of him, and he looked into the hallway. There was Shadow Pit, legs, half a torso, three quarters of an arm, and a shaken head standing there grinning. Pit held out the swords. He felt something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Jigglypuff._

"_Jigglypuff?" he asked astonished. Jigglypuff pulled out a knife and cut Pit's stomach before singing to him and putting him to sleep. Shadow Pit began to slowly disintegrate, because as a person dies, their shadow passes with them._

Mewtwo knew the truth. Jigglypuff somehow faked her death to make suspicions fade, but in truth was the real killer.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Branching Out

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Shame too.

- - -

CHAPTER NINE: BRANCHING OUT

The Smashers' flag was dropped halfway down the pole. Pit's body had vanished right before the Smashers and was unable to be found. One more death would be the closing of the mansion.

"I can't believe it was Jigglypuff," said Red, clutching Squirtle close to him and gently brushing his back.

"We're planning to attack Jigglypuff tonight," said Link. "If you would like to come, you may."

"Too many have died," said Red. "If I died it wouldn't change much."

"You're not going to die," said Link, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword and walking ahead. "I'll make sure of it."

- - -

"Where would the creature be?" asked Snake, looking over a map of the mansion with Ness, Lucas, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Mr. Game and Watch.

"Blip, she must hide somewhere after everyone is killed," said Game and Watch.

"How about her dorm room?" asked Ness.

"It's too obvious for hiding," said Lucario. "We should look somewhere less suspected."

"Someone else's dorm room?" asked Mewtwo.

- - -

Snake and Ness opened the door to Jigglypuff's dorm room. Snake began rifling through drawers. Most of the drawers were empty, except for one. It contained a diary. Snake reached for it and looked to Ness.

"A diary," said Snake. He sat down as Ness walked over. Snake opened the diary.

- - -

_December 13th, 2008_

_I am tired of these foolish people. It's time to kill._

_- - -_

Snake looked over at Ness. He saw the nervousness in Ness's eyes and turned back to the diary. He grabbed the corner of the page and turned it. There was a flash. Snake felt himself falling.

"What's going on?!" asked Snake. His freefall lasted for about five seconds before he crashed onto some pavement, not suffering any damage somehow. Ness was several feet away. Snake noticed that he was very ethereal. His hands went through each other. He looked around. Ness pointed forward at a fountain. The fountain was identical to the one outside the mansion. Everything was at peace. He then noticed a figure sitting on the fountain's edge. It was Doctor Mario, sitting with a pen and a book. Ness and Snake stepped beside him. He didn't notice.

"Dr. Mario?" asked Ness. He still seemed to ignore their presence. He was scrawling something down. Snake sat down and looked over his shoulder. There were names.

"Luigi... Wolf... Wario..." began Snake, "Link, Snake, Marth, Captain Falcon, Pit..." Snake began to catch on. Doctor Mario wrote a title for this list: The People I Respect.

"I know what this is," said Snake. "This is the List of Life."

Snake and Ness saw Jigglypuff walking towards the fountain.

"Hello Ness," said Jigglypuff. "Hello Snake." She could see them.

"He doesn't know we're here," said Jigglypuff. "This is December 24th. We've gone back in time. We can see him, but he can't see us. That list of his prevents me from killing some of you. If I kill him here, then he won't be in the future. And the list can be destroyed. Then I will be unstoppable." Snake lunged at Jigglypuff and tackled her.

"No, no, Snake," said Jigglypuff. Snake was pulled off of her by Shadow Snake. Ness gasped and ran towards Doctor Mario.

"Doctor Mario, RUUUUUN!!" shouted Ness. Shadow Ness appeared from behind. He shot Ness with PK Thunder and jumped up to hit him with the bat over the head. Ness fell back. Snake struggled to get free. Jigglypuff began walking towards the oblivious Doctor Mario. She pulled something out.

"That's a Shadow Bomb!" gasped Snake. A Shadow Bomb. Incredibly deadly to the target, surely killing. Snake kicked his clone in the shin and ran for Jigglypuff. She pulled the trigger of the Shadow Bomb and turned to aim at Doctor Mario. It must've been the end. That was, until she was tackled from the side.

"I'm still here," said the attacker. It was Mario. He had... saved himself? The trigger was released and shot the air as its target. The Shadow Bomb instantly defused. Mario grinned and punched Jigglypuff in the face.

"I thought you were dead!" said Jigglypuff.

"He was," said Doctor Mario. Doctor Mario smirked before showing Jigglypuff the paper. At the bottom, he had written: "I respect my alter ego, Mario." Jigglypuff was shocked. Shadow Ness jumped at Doctor Mario. Doctor Mario laughed before jumping onto Shadow Ness and shooting fireballs into his face.

"You have fireballs too?!" asked Jigglypuff. Doctor Mario nodded before kicking Shadow Ness in the chin. Snake pulled out a pistol and shot Shadow Ness in the heart. Shadow Ness faded into the sky. Shadow Snake then pulled out an identical pistol and shot Snake in the thigh. Snake fell on the ground, gasping for air. Mario threw Jigglypuff at Shadow Snake and ran forward, shooting fireballs right into Shadow Snake's fireballs. Shadow Snake moaned in pain and collapsed. Jigglypuff looked up.

"One last surprise," said Jigglypuff. The Shadow Doctor appeared to Doctor Mario and grabbed him, throwing him up into the air. He then chucked an Ultradrug at him and followed with a swing of his knife. Doctor Mario fell on the ground. He began to die on the ground. Mario was alone. Something had to be done. He grabbed the pencil and the list. He erased the bottom line and wrote: "I respect Dr. Mario." As soon as he did, Doctor Mario moaned. Mario dropped the paper and pencil. He began to disappear, as he had been resurrected only because the doctor had just added his name. But now that it was removed, his permanent 1-Up was no longer permanent.

"Tell Luigi I said 'goodbye'," said Mario, looking to Snake before removing his hat and setting it on the ground. He then vanished into the sky.

- - -

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. A Gain For Us

Author's Note: I have made up my mind on the amount of chapters. There will be twelve chapters and a special guide for all of the things you may not understand. So if there is something you don't understand, put it in a review and it will likely show up in the guide. Also, if you're wondering if your votes are having an effect, they are. There was a clue about Pit's survival hidden within the previous chapter.

- - -

Doctor Mario's wound began to vanish, and he could stand. He coughed up some blood. He stepped forward, picking up Mario's hat. He put it atop his head and removed his coat. Below it was a red shirt and blue jeans, very casual for him. Doctor Mario readied his battle stance. The Shadow Doctor charged straight for him. The hat began to glow, and Doctor Mario punched the Shadow Doctor in the stomach. Fire came from his fist, and the Shadow Doctor collapsed from the burn. Doctor Mario stepped over his dying copy and looked at Jigglypuff. He pulled out a pill and dropped it in his mouth. His entire body began to glow.

"You have a Final Smash??" asked Jigglypuff. Doctor Mario nodded. He pulled out a pill of some kind and threw it right at Jigglypuff. It collided and exploded.

"What's going on?" asked Jigglypuff. She was in an empty abyss.

CHAPTER TEN: A GAIN FOR US

Doctor Mario appeared in the air above Jigglypuff. He began dropping pink pills on her. He dropped them all on top of each other. They then disintegrated. Jigglypuff suddenly shot up through the sky and disappeared. The doctor knew she would return.

- - -

Snake sat up in bed and looked around. One bed over was Ness with bandages on his head. Doctor Mario was putting some pills in a cup of water for him.

"What happened after I passed?" asked Snake.

"I scared Jigglypuff away," Doctor Mario replied. "That ended the trance."

"Trance?"

"Somehow Jigglypuff enchanted the diary with Trance Magic. When you turned to the selected page, her magic began to work. It brought you both into the trance of that day," said Doctor Mario.

"If you were there, then why did you not seem to notice us at first?" asked Snake.

"I remember it all," said Doctor Mario. "I was faking notice, but the power of the List was working on me and I was able to trick Jigglypuff into thinking I couldn't see her."

"The Power of the List? I'm not following you."

"The list was enchanted by Palutena. She believed that the list was for a good purpose and accurately showed those worthy of respect."

"Pit was on the list. Where is he?" asked Snake.

"I'm right here." A boy with slightly spiked brown hair and a black angellic robe coming down to the knee line appeared. He held a solid gold sword in one hand and a solid black one in the other.

"What happened, and where'd your wings go?" asked Snake.

"Being a half-angel ended when I died," said Pit. "Now I'm not an angel, but I am still honored by Palutena."

"So, Ness's skull is cracked?" asked Snake. Doctor Mario nodded.

"It'll be fine," he replied.

- - -

Lucario and Lucas had finished checking the rooms, and there was no sign of the puffball. They made their way back to Mewtwo.

"No sign of her," said Lucas.

"Snake and Ness entered a trance created by Jigglypuff," said Mewtwo. "She was hiding inside the trance. This means that she is hidden somewhere in the pages of the diary." He handed Lucario the diary.

"Perhaps the third entry?" asked Mewtwo. "Just a thought." He turned around as Lucario opened to the first page. He flipped to the second. The page was charred to a black crisp and completely unreadable now. He then turned to the third page. There was a flash of light. He felt himself falling. He used his aura vision and looked around. Below him was a dirt road in the middle of a grassy field. He landed on his feet and turned. A lawn mower was coming down the road towards him. Lucario jumped up and over it. In the lawn mower was a light pink sphere. It was Jigglypuff. She turned the lawn mower around and charged at fifty miles per hour. Lucario caught it with his aura and ripped it apart. Jigglypuff began to sing to him. He felt tired. He then saw Lucas jumping up and kicking Jigglypuff in the face. Then he fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Author's Note: Next chapter, somebody decides. Will it be King Dedede, Lucas, or Charizard? Vote now!


	11. Diving In

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own any of these guys.

Author's Note: The story is coming to a close. You should ask your questions now!

- - -

Mewtwo stared down at the diary that had trapped Lucas and Lucario. He should probably assist them. Mewtwo lifted up the book and walked out into the hall. He saw Pit walking from the Hospital Wing.

"Pit," said Mewtwo. "Can you do me a favor?"

CHAPTER ELEVEN: DIVING IN

Lucas fired himself forward with PK Thunder. Jigglypuff jumped up and stepped on his head. Lucas crashed into the ground. Jigglypuff brought forth Shadow Lucas. Lucas stood up, only to get hit in the nose with a stick. He fell on the ground, blood flowing down his face and quickly staining his hand. Clearly his nose was broken. He got to his feet. Shadow Lucas hit him in the chin this time. Lucas fell back down. His jaw felt sore, but intact. He got back up and caught the stick this time. He used his PK Fire ability and ignited it, causing Shadow Lucas to jump back. He punched Lucas in the stomach and quickly shot a PK Thunder up, around, and into his back, shooting himself into Lucas. Lucas collapsed. He could barely breathe. Shadow Lucas stepped over him.

"_No..."_ Lucas thought over his life.

"You're not ready yet!" Lucas heard an impressive smack before seeing Shadow Lucas flying into the lawn mower's remains. He saw Pit standing there, grinning. Pit ran to him and knelt before him, handing him a herb. He then stood and looked at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff brought forth the remains of Shadow Pit, a Pit that looked identical to Pit when he was a half-angel.

"You're not ready yet," said Shadow Pit, shooting an arrow into Pit's heart. Pit stuck his hand up and caught the arrow. Shadow Pit looked shocked. He pulled out a shadow bomb and pointed it at Pit. His hair was suddenly tugged back. He was struck in the back and thrown up into the air. Lucario stood there. He jumped up, grabbed Shadow Pit, and threw him down onto the ground. Lucario grabbed the shadow bomb.

"Time to leave!" said Lucario, grabbing Lucas up and jumping into the air, where he disappeared. Pit ran and jumped into the point in which Lucario left and vanished.

- - -

"I got the shadow bomb," said Lucario, holding up the weapon to Link.

"Awesome, now we need to go after Jigglypuff," said Link.

"TRAIN!!" shouted Luigi, running towards them holding a flashlight. Ever since the diary had been found, Luigi had become the entertainment, because the mansion knew that things were taking a turn for the better. One more person liked to have a little fun.

"AWOOO!" howled Wolf, running behind Luigi shooting his blaster up into the ceiling.

"Some things never get old," said Link. "This isn't one of them."

- - -

"I will now announce those who will journey into the trance," said Master Hand.

"Luigi... Wolf... Wario... Link... Snake... Marth... Captain Falcon... Pit..." read Master Hand. "Mario..."

"_Mario?"_ thought Pit, looking to the door. He saw Mario stepping into the room. Everyone clapped. They believed he was back from the dead. Pit knew he was with them all along.

- - -

Four hours remained before the great fight. The Respected had that time to do what they had to. Then they would journey into the trance.

- - -

"I'm going to write a letter," said Luigi. He stepped into his room and closed the door before looking to the desk. He made his way over and began to write.

_I'm sorry that I can't see you soon, so I'll be thinking of you. Right now I'm going through something tough, and we still miss Peach, but accepting this loss would be the best thing. I hope I'll be able to see you again, because I love you, Daisy._

_Signed, Luigi_

- - -

Wario, like Luigi, decided to write a letter as well.

_I'm sorry that I can't see you soon, but something's happened and I have to be here. I know I always treated you like crap, but I'm changed now. When I come home, things will be different between you and me. Miss you, Boshi._

_Signed, Wario_

- - -

Wolf had the best idea of all time. He needed to order 2,000 watermelons. Wolf ran to the phone.

- - -

Link stared across the room at Zelda. It was now or never.

"Zelda?" The princess looked at him. Link approached.

"I know it's a bad time, but I was wondering if you wanted to... get some dinner some time?" He couldn't look up from the floor.

"Oh, Link..." she began. "I'm sorry. There's... someone else."

"Oh..." Link said. "Umm, okay then. I'll see you later then." He began to walk for the door slowly.

"Link," said Zelda. Link turned.

"I'm sorry," she said. Link nodded and left the room.

- - -

Snake had finished his creation. He removed his masterpiece from the sewing machine. Snake put on the puppet and grinned before walking out into the hall. Red stared at the puppet.

"A rabbit?" asked Red.

"No, Peewee Herman," replied Snake.

- - -

Marth looked across the road. It taunted him. He had to do this now. He broke into a run.

"I'm running across the street without looking both waaaaays!" he shouted. As he neared the side of the road, a car crashed into him. It didn't stop. It kept going. Marth lay motionless on the ground.

- - -

Wolf's order of two sets of melons was on its way. Now he needed a big crate. A BIG crate.

- - -

Captain Falcon walked down the hall. As everyone saw them, they either shrieked, ran, shrieked and ran, covered their eyes, screamed, crapped their pants, or shrieked, ran, covered their eyes, screamed, and crapped their pants.

He was naked.

- - -

With one hour left, Wolf had to put all of the watermelons in the big crate. He had to hurry too.

- - -

Pit stared out the window at Wolf's big crate scheme. What was he doing?

"Pit?" Pit turned around. It was Zelda.

"Hey Zelda," he said.

"Do you like Samus?" asked Zelda.

"What? No!" he said. He remembered the days he had liked Samus. But he moved on quickly.

"Why?" asked Pit.

"Just something I heard," she said. She turned and walked away.

- - -

Luigi was sitting at the computer. There was a knock at the door. He opened it. Captain Falcon stood there naked.

"Can I hide in here? I'm starting to scare people." Luigi sighed and let the nude racer in.

"What're you doing?" asked Captain Falcon, covering himself up.

"Watching Sonny is Awesome on You Tube," replied Luigi.

"I love that one," said Captain Falcon. Luigi nodded, clicking HQ and letting the video load once more.

- - -

"AT LAST!!" Wolf's scheme was finished, and he sat with the crate filled with watermelons at the top of the huge hill. The mansion had gathered to watch this unfold.

"What in the name of Palutena is he doing?" asked Pit.

"I dunno," said Red. Wolf pulled a rope, which removed a wall from the crate. The watermelons began to leave the crate and make their way down the hill. 2,000 melons going down a mountainous hill is quite a sight.

"YEAH!!" shouted Wolf.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER!!**


	12. The Final Duel

Disclaimer: For the past eleven chapters, I haven't owned a character. Now that the end is here, I finally **DO NOT **have to say this anymore! But for once I have to say this: I do not own the song featured later on in the chapter.

Author's Note: The last chapter was very lighthearted. This one takes a more serious turn.

- - -

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE FINAL DUEL

"Where's Marth?" asked Luigi as everyone was gathered around the diary.

"He was hit by a car," said Mario, walking over to him.

"Who will go in his place?" asked Luigi. A shadow was cast.

"I'm up for it," said Red. He held up Ivysaur's Pokeball and released him.

"I dunno," said Pit. "You're not on the list."

"He can come," said Link. He stepped forward. "We'll make sure of it."

"Alright then," said Captain Falcon.

"Let's roll," said Wolf, tossing the remains of his finished watermelon in the trash.

"Pit!" Pit turned around. It was Zelda.

"Good luck, Pit," she said. She leaned towards him. Pit felt warm, and began to move closer. Their kiss was warm and passionate. Pit could feel the love. She pulled away.

"Be safe!" she said, scurrying away. Pit was blushing heavy. Link just closed his eyes and grunted.

"Okay, let's go," said Link, opening the diary to the marked page. They vanished.

"Be safe," said Zelda.

- - -

Wolf landed beside Luigi.

"Where is everybody?" asked Luigi.

"Apparently there's some kind of spell set," said Captain Falcon's voice.

"I think when one of you is defeated, the next one of us comes out to fight," said Pit. "So keep going." Wolf began running ahead. Luigi gasped and followed after.

"Watch out Wolf!" shouted Red. Wolf turned and saw a Bullet Bill coming for him. Wolf brought out his reflector and held it out. When he felt the Bullet Bill hit it, he hit the button. The force caused the Bullet Bill to erupt into flames and then explode. Wolf took a hit from the blast. He vanished. Wario appeared. Luigi took the lead. Wario followed him. They came to a large room with torches lining the walls, pillars inside the center of the room, and a sealed door at the end of a passage. Luigi heard the sound of wheels rolling along.

"Something's in here," said Luigi. He listened to the source of the sound. ROB rolled out from behind a pillar and faced Luigi. Luigi prepared his battle stance.

"This looks like an Ancient Battleground," said Link.

"Ancient what?" asked Wario, looking around. A barrier appeared in front of him. He punched it.

"Luigi has to fight alone," said Link. "It's his fight alone. But Luigi, jumping around will be really great, because you'll fly through the air from the energy in the air."

Luigi jumped up and soared. He then dropped down onto ROB and kicked him in the face, grabbing his head and throwing him into a pillar. He then shot a fireball into his circuitry. ROB fell instantly.

"Wow," said Captain Falcon. The barrier disappeared, and the door opened. Luigi and Wario ran through to the next room. There was a trophy of ROB sitting there. Wario picked it up by the base. It glowed, and ROB appeared in front of him.

"This is like Subspace!" said Wario. ROB disappeared.

"I'm... alive..." came ROB's voice.

"Scoot over guys! Make room!" shouted Red.

"Graah, I can't deal with these conditions!" said Wolf. An explosion was heard.

"WOLF!!" shouted Link angrily. There was the sound of metal slicing at a reflector.

"Cool it!" shouted Luigi. He proceeded to look around. The room was almost completely dark. Luigi shot a fireball, lighting the area as it moved. He began walking while shooting fireballs. There was a creaking sound. The lights flashed on.

"Roy?" asked Luigi.

- - -

The mansion had been under lockdown since the list-ees left.

Dedede sat in his room alone, thinking over the past few weeks. It was May 4th, 2009. Since December, murder had occurred. He believed no more would be killed. He was in peace. He stood and walked to the window, looking out. He saw a horrid scene. The shadows were marching towards the mansion. It was an army. Dedede had an army of his own. He opened the window and began throwing Waddle Dees out to fight. He had to get help.

- - -

Luigi and Wario circled around Roy. Roy jumped and tried to swing at Wario, but he bit down on the sword and pulled it away with his teeth. Luigi then ran in and punched Roy in the face. Roy spit on him, and Wario swung the sword and cut Roy's stomach. Roy fell back in tears. He jumped up and kicked Luigi in the mouth. Luigi disappeared. Pit appeared in his place. Wario then threw Roy up, while Pit jumped high in the air and dunked Roy. Roy vanished.

"Watch how hard you hit me," said Roy's voice. Pit and Wario continued through to a room with a pendulum swinging through the center. Pit shot an arrow at the pendulum to test the strength of it. It bounced off and broke. Pit grimaced.

"Move fast," said Pit. Wario jumped onto his motorcycle that spawned conveniently by his side and rode on. He moved fast, but he progressed right into the pendulum and was knocked away. Link appeared in his place.

"Gaaah!" said Wario. The others groaned as smelly Wario took the place of the bather, Link. There was a farting sound ringing in Link's ears.

"Wario!" shouted Roy. Stabbing was heard. Link and Pit started moving towards the pendulum. Link had a plan. He pulled out a bomb and threw it at the pendulum. It cracked. Link charged at it and hit it with his sword, knocking it to the ground. He crouched under the still-swinging remains of metal and ran ahead.

"Wait up!" said Pit, following behind. _"Geez, what's his problem?"_

In the next room was a long path. A blue blur went past them. It slammed into Pit's stomach and knocked him down.

"You're too slow!" Sonic... Cocky, egotistic, and now more annoying than ever. Link saw Sonic running in a circle around him. He stuck his sword out, and Sonic was sliced in half from the running.

"AGH!" said Sonic's voice. "Link!!"

"Sorry," said Link. Pit stood up. Link took no notice of his presence and continued ahead.

- - -

Yoshi stood outside the castle-like mansion, watching from his favorite hilltop what was happening. Shadows were attacking. He had to do something. He looked around. He saw a crate, and had an idea.

- - -

As Link arrived at a bridge that was an instant dead-end, he stopped. There, many feet away, was the other side. It would be a very difficult jump. Pit caught up. Link looked at him and proceeded to leap. Pit ran and sprung forward. Link, a man of many items, shot his hookshot at the edge of the bridge. Pit, a man of many reflexes, gripped Link's leg as he fell from the effects of gravity. Amazingly, the hookshot held them both.

"Nice going, Pit," said Link.

- - -

Mewtwo made an observation. Only the shadows of the murdered were there, along with Shadow Jigglypuff. He needed to eliminate them. It seemed like there was a couple thousand shadows. But there were very few. Very few.

- - -

"Pit, climb up already," said Link. "I can't hold on forever." An explosion was heard. Link looked around and saw a cannon firing at them from a distance.

"We've got to move fast," said Pit.

"We?! Move on, slowpoke!" said Link. "Or I'll drop you." There was another explosion. The bridge was beginning to fall.

"What's your problem Link?" asked Pit.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" said Wolf.

"You're too-"

"Shut up Sonic," said Roy. Pit grabbed onto Link's tunic and pulled himself up. Another explosion caused part of the edge of the bridge to fall. Link gripped the side tighter. Pit got his foot on Link's belt and stepped up, grabbing the bridge as well. This time, the explosion caused them to shift, and Link let go. The support of his belt gave Pit and edge, and he climbed up. Pit looked down as Link fell. He shot his hookshot up. It fell short. Pit extended his arm and grabbed it. He gripped the bridge tightly. After putting his shield over his head, he wrapped the hookshot around his wrist and tugged. Slowly, Link rose. He put his foot on the edge and scaled it. Another explosion shook Pit. He nearly fell, but Link pulled him back. He turned and saw the cannon being fired more accurately this time.

"Run!" said Link. He and Pit ran forward. Another shot collapsed the bridge completely. Pit and Link were knocked out from the blast.

- - -

"Attack!" said Master Hand, launching forward and grabbing Shadow Jigglypuff. He slammed the beast on the ground.

King Dedede ran forward and slammed his hammer down upon Shadow DK's head with great force. He grabbed Dedede and lifted him, throwing him onto Master Hand.

Mister Game and Watch tossed up sausages that burned the skin of the shadows. He did this from a distance by having Nana and Popo as guardians.

Meta Knight ran through and sliced at anyone he saw. By doing this, he has them prepared for being attacked by Zelda, who threw Din's Fire into the middle of the shadows.

Ganondorf jumped off of the top of Toon Link's head and came down with a Dark Dive. He punched the childish shadow in the face. Shadow Ike grabbed him and cut his chest. Ganondorf died right away.

"That does it," said Dedede, standing. "No more will DIE!!" He jumped in the air, quite high at that, and crashed down onto Shadow Toon Link, crushing him. He brought out his hammer and swung at Shadow ROB.

"Threat, threat, destroy." All of the shadows turned to Dedede and began to attack him. He swung his hammer in a circle and jumped up, crashing down on them. Dedede fought hard, but Shadow Ike ran forward and began to choke him.

"He's killing him!" said Metaknight. Shadow Ganondorf appeared in front of him and threw him into the shadows, where he was being attacked. His quick slices helped defend Dedede long enough for him to kick Shadow Ike in the shin. He dropped the penguin. Metaknight turned and stabbed Shadow Ike through the stomach.

"I hope to see you alive after this ends," said Metaknight, slicing off the hand of Shadow Peach and kicking her in the stomach. Shadow Crazy Hand charged through and punched Metaknight at a high speed. Metaknight coughed up blood. Dedede watched as Crazy Hand began to crush Metaknight. Metaknight had no time. Dedede ran forward and pulled Crazy Hand off of Metaknight, swung him around, and threw him into the wall of a mansion, collapsing it almost entirely. Shadow Crazy Hand charged through and punched Dedede in the same fashion. Metaknight sliced off the thumb of the hand and stood on top of it. Dedede swung his hammer at it. Shadow Crazy Hand grabbed Dedede and flew up. Metaknight grabbed on tightly. Shadow Crazy Hand began to crash down onto the ground. This would be it.

"NO!" shouted Master Hand, flying up and severing the ring finger of the hand. Dedede began to fall.

"Dedede!" gasped Metaknight, jumping from the hand and flying down to save his friend. Dedede looked up at Metaknight, grinned, and turned over and body slammed Shadow Jigglypuff. Dedede was dead, but he sure showed the shadows.

- - -

Red awoke beside ROB and Ivysaur.

"Charizard, Squirtle!!" His other two Pokemon were nowhere to be found. Ivysaur was breathing heavily. He couldn't get up. Red rolled over and pulled off his bag. He reached for some disinfectant spray and sprayed it on a heavy cut below Ivysaur's bulb. Ivysaur, being a plant-like creature, handled it without any pain. Red pet his friend and placed a band-aid on it. He gave Ivysaur some Moomoo Milk. Ivysaur was comforted by it.

"Restoration Complete." ROB sat up and looked around.

- - -

Shadow DK and Shadow Roy were dominating the area. Ness and Lucas planned to team up on DK and weaken him. Then they'd attack Roy. Ness jumped onto Shadow DK's head and shot PK Fire down onto it. He then sprung off and shot himself at him with PK Thunder. DK rebound off the floor and got stuck by PK Freeze. The frozen ape fell on top of Shadow Roy. Lucas shot PK Fire at the frozen DK and burned them both.

Ness took out his back and sent Shadow Roy airborne. The shadow vanished.

- - -

Link sat up. Pit was removing bits of rock from a cut on his arm. Behind him was Red's water Pokemon, Squirtle.

"Squirtle, squirt," said Squirtle.

"I don't have to right now," said Link. Squirtle looked irritated and turned around.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Link.

"Not sure," said Pit. "They're not talking."

- - -

Roy supported himself with his sword and looked around. He saw Charizard laying down, looking completely fine. He limped over to Charizard and knelt beside him. Charizard's eyes opened.

"Where is everyone, Charizard?" Charizard shrugged. Roy looked around. The ceiling was the only escape from the sealed room, and the only was up was running up a wall or flying.

"Flying..."

- - -

Captain Falcon looked around. He was on top of a collapsed table. Around him was nobody. He could barely see, but stood up. He walked forward to a door. It was sealed.

"Falcon... PAUNCH!!" The door was removed from its hinges and sent into the wall where it shattered to pieces. When he stepped out, he heard a growling.

"Quaaaaaaaaaaaaz!" He looked to his left, the source of the thunderous roar. There seemed to be a floating, snakelike shadow from what he could tell, and he did not want to know what it belong to. He fled to his right.

- - -

Wario struggled to his stubby legs and pulled himself from his crater. He saw Wolf laying against the wall, clutching his stomach. He rushed over.

"Wolf?" asked Wario. There was a screeching sound.

"Quaaaaaaaaaaaz!" He looked to see a hole in the wall. Wario knew something big made it. He turned back to Wolf, and then to the wall, where he saw a shadow go by. It was chasing something, something too fast for it.

- - -

Mario saw Luigi against the wall across from him as soon as he awoke. He got to his feet and ran to his brother. He was perfectly okay.

"Wake up, Luigi," said Mario. Luigi's eyes slowly opened. He stretched and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Luigi.

"I'm not sure," said Mario. "But we're getting out."

- - -

Roy and Charizard flew down the hall.

"Rayquaaaaaaaa!" came a cry. Charizard turned to see a large, green dragon coming around the corner. Charizard flew away, where he and Roy saw Captain Falcon running.

"Falcon!" shouted Roy. The racer turned.

"It's after me!" said Falcon.

"Show me your moves!" said Roy. The captain glared at him.

"Fine," he replied. He turned around. Rayquaza turned the corner.

"FALCON..."

"Quaaaazza!"

"PAUNCH!" Captain Falcon punched it, right in the face. The dragon flew straight back at hundreds of miles per hour and smashed into the wall.

"Come on!" said Captain Falcon, turning around and running ahead of Roy and Charizard.

- - -

Wario pulled Wolf to his feet. Wolf seemed to be in a trance.

"Snap out of it!" Wario punched Wolf across the face. Wolf returned to reality.

"What was that for?" asked Wolf.

"You were acting funny!" said Wario.

"I felt a burrito coming up," said Wolf. Wolf then... well, wolfed.

"Aw!" Wario jumped back as Wolf's party favors nearly coated his shirt.

"I feel better," said Wolf.

"Let's get out of here then," said Wario, turning and running out the door.

- - -

Sonic stepped into the chamber. He had been on his own since the bridge collapsed. He saw a large stairwell. He made his way up at his own pace. At the top, he came face to face with someone he wasn't suspecting to see.

"Bowser!" Sonic ran at Mario's _other _rival. He jumped and kicked the oversized turtle in the head and then kicked him in the shin.

"Piece of cake!" said Sonic. He began to repeatedly kick Bowser's face at a high speed.

"You're too slow!" Bowser began to glow. Sonic ran away and ducked. In Bowser's place, a trophy appeared.

"NOOO! BOWSER THE TROPHY'S GONNA OWN ME!!!" Sonic joked. He walked over to the trophy koopa and touched the base.

"Where am I?" asked Bowser.

"Same place I am," said Sonic.

"Sonic, you're alive!" said Bowser.

"You too!"

"I am?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not a ghost?"

"No!"

"I'm being sarcastic?"

"I sure hope not!"

- - -

Mario and Luigi scaled a wall by climbing up a conveniently placed vine. At the top of the wall was a stained glass window with an eerie glow to it. Mario stepped forward. Luigi looked around nervously. Mario placed his hand on the window. He felt it turn to a strange gelatin-like substance as his hand sunk in.

"Come with me Luigi," he said. He jumped into the stained glass.

- - -

Yoshi had to end the attack now. He stood at the top of the hill, scanning over his rig. He grabbed the rope and looked down.

It was time... for the rolling of the melons...

Yoshi pulled the rope.

- - -

Through the stained glass, Mario and Luigi encountered a large, round room. There was a shady figure in the middle of the room. It appeared very feminine.

"Peach!" Mario ran forward. The room lightened up, and there was Peach with the teeth of a vampire and a black dress.

"**JIGGLYPUFF!!!" **shouted Luigi. Luigi ran forward.

"Come out you little demon!" Peach grabbed Luigi and threw him into the ground. She began scratching his face. Mario stood there stunned.

"You... monster..." said Mario. "You're not Peach at all." Mario jumped forward and grabbed Peach. He punched her in the face many times. She seemed to feel no pain.

"Mario, it's not worth it!" cried Luigi. He stood up.

"It's worth the fight! I don't fear Jigglypuff!"

"No, it's not that!" said Luigi. "If you're going to fight, don't do it alone!" He charged forward and pulled out a Smash Orb. He kicked Peach and crushed the orb. Luigi grabbed her and released his Final Smash, the Negative Zone. He began a dance that seemed to daze the vampire. After he stopped dancing, there was a small circle of negative energy. Luigi threw Mario another Smash Orb. Mario unleashed the Mario Finale. As it passed through the Negative Zone, it grew to become a monstrous fire and locked Peach in. It then began to burn her. She stood still as she burned.

"Ahaha, you are worthy fighters," she said. "I can't wait to fight you two." Peach then burned to the ground. There was a flash in the air.

"Mario! Luigi!" There was another flash, and then a sound of a body hitting the ground. The flashes faded, and there was Peach.

"Peach!" shouted Mario. Peach stood up, and then Mario and Luigi simultaneously embraced her.

- - -

"Falcon... PAUNCH!" The wall shattered for the racer, and Captain Falcon stepped into the room.

"You've destroyed at least two dozen walls," said Roy, climbing off of Charizard. Captain Falcon just grinned and looked around. They were in a maze of some kind. Captain Falcon jumped up and grabbed onto a cracked brick in the wall. He looked over it.

"This thing stretches on forever!" he said. "Forget this!" He dropped down.

"FALCON KICK! FALCON KICK!" This went on for a while. Lots of sliding into walls and shattering them. Roy just led Charizard along into the holes the pilot created.

- - -

Link, Pit, and Squirtle made their way into a tall doorway. This led them into a towering room. There were spiked obstacles making their way along the walls, and ladders that scaled the very same walls.

"How do those ladders stay intact?" asked Pit.

"I see things like this all the time," said Link. He grabbed a ladder and began to climb.

- - -

Wario and Wolf made their way through a well-lit but dreary hallway. They came to a split in the hall. They looked both ways.

"Which way?" asked Wario. Wolf seemed to be examining something. His ears perked up.

"Wolf?"

"WOOOOLF???" Wolf seemed mesmerized. He suddenly turned and ran down the right side.

"Where are we going?" asked Wario, following after.

"Away from the boulder!" said Wolf.

"Boulder?" Sure enough, there was a rumbling sound behind him. He turned around and saw a boulder coming very close to them. It was faster than them. They came to a ramp that would just speed it up.

"We can't outrun it!" said Wolf. Wario jumped up and spawned his motorcycle under him. He dropped on it and rode. He grabbed up Wolf and set him down on the back of it. They came out a tunnel onto a bridge. They were outdoors... sort of.

"What is this place?" asked Wolf. The sky was dark purple. He looked ahead.

"The bridge is out!!" he shouted. Wario kept going. He approached the edge. He then rode off the edge and they began to fall.

"Jump!" said Wario. Wolf jumped off the motorcycle and launched himself with his abilities. Wario jumped and began to fall.

"WARIO!" gasped Wolf. Wario grinned. Then... he farted...

- - -

Mario, Luigi, and Peach found themselves outside. They were in a dark, dreary courtyard with a purple sky and a fountain with black water.

"It seems so depressing," said Peach. She walked over to the fountain and sat. Mario followed and took a seat beside her. Luigi began pacing.

"The dead are coming back to life," said Luigi. "There's something on my mind."

"What's that?" asked Peach.

"Why?" Mario thought it over.

"They may not really be dead," said Mario. "Remember the trophy thing from Subspace? Maybe it's like that." He took in the smell of the musty black water.

"What kind of water is this?" Mario carefully put his gloved hand in. He immediately felt pain.

"WHOA! WHOA!!" He jumped and began flailing. The glove was gone. His hand was covered in black patches. They began to travel up his hand. Then his wrist.

"It's spreading!" said Peach. Luigi had an idea. He pulled out a Smash Orb and broke it. Then he ran to Mario and used the Negative Zone.

"Luigi, Mario?" asked Peach from outside the affected area. Luigi pulled Mario out. He looked tired, but the patches were gone.

"That was smart," said Mario.

"What made you think of that?" asked Peach.

"It was advancing, so what would happen if things went in reverse?" asked Luigi. "It would retreat." He helped Mario off his tired legs.

"Where to?" asked Mario.

"That way," said Luigi, pointing across a bridge nearby.

- - -

Wario and Wolf continued across the bridge. Wolf was still pinching his nose after Wario's recovery. They came to a fountain with black water.

"Oh, I need a drink!" Wario said. He ran to the fountain.

"Don't drink that!" said Wolf, running and pulling him back.

"Weh! I'm thirsty!"

"It could kill you!" Wolf shouted. Wario stopped struggling. Wolf released him. He walked over to the water and quickly ran his paw through.

"Eck!" Wolf looked at his paw. His claws were turning black, and some of his fur became a darker color.

"Ow," he said, shaking his paw. "Must be parasitic!" Wario looked into the water.

"Hey, fishes!" Wolf looked in.

"Those aren't fish," said Wolf. "They're probably monsters."

"Fine, let's go," said Wario.

"Which way?" asked Wolf.

"Let's go across that bridge!"

- - -

Sonic and Bowser continued through to a staircase. Sonic sped down while Bowser trudged on slowly.

"You're too slow!" Sonic shouted. Bowser continued on his own pace.

"You're too slow!!" Sonic repeated. Bowser grunted.

"You're too-"

"Shut up or your heart will be too slow," interrupted Bowser.

- - -

Link continued up the ladder, easily dodging razors while Pit followed, panicking whenever he neared razors. Squirtle clutched Pit's tunic and watched carefully.

"Great, the top!" said Link. He pulled himself up to the top of the ladder. He turned around and helped the turtle off of the former angelic's back. Pit gripped the ledge and hopped onto the ground.

"Wow that was a long climb," said Pit.

"Don't fall," joked Link. He looked ahead and saw a doorway. He signaled for Pit to follow and rushed to the door, opening it and walking through. They were outside on a long, bridge-like structure. The sky was a light purple and there were pillars supporting the ledge they were on. Link took a step forward.

"Look out Link!" Link turned around and held up his sword, which was knocked from his hand. There stood Ike, looking very angry.

"Don't fall," joked Pit. Squirtle ran forward to join the battle.

- - -

Mario, Luigi, and Peach neared the end of the bridge.

"Look out Link!" they heard.

"That sounds like Pit," said Mario.

"Where's it coming from?" asked Luigi.

"Up there!" said Peach, pointing up.

"They're above us," said Mario. "Right above us..." There was the sound of clanking metal.

"Don't fall," said Pit.

- - -

Sonic and Bowser came to a room with a pile of bananas.

"Yeah, potassium!" said Sonic, running into the room and grabbing a banana.

"AUOOO!" Donkey Kong stepped out from the corner of the room. Sonic turned and saw him.

"Come on, step it up!" Sonic rushed forward, kicked him up, then jumped and kicked him to the ground. He then rolled around and knocked him into the wall.

"You're too slow!" Donkey Kong stood up.

"PAUNCH!" Donkey Kong flew across the room and crashed into Bowser, standing on the stairs. There, where the ape was before, was a hole in the wall. Captain Falcon stood there. He saluted them.

"Nice timing," said Bowser. He stood up and touched the base of the newly-created trophy. Donkey Kong appeared in front of them. He looked at Sonic, clutching the banana peel. He gave him a death glare before jumping into the pile of bananas. Roy entered via hole in the wall atop Charizard's back.

"Wow," said Roy. "Lots of bananas."

- - -

Red, Ivysaur, and ROB the Robot made their way up a ramp which seemed to spiral forever.

"How high is this thing?" asked Red.

"Altitude 4.23939228273654378392826363545389393333494944-"

"I get it," said Red.

- - -

Fox stood up and looked around.

"Where... am I?" he asked. He was... alive.

"Hello Fox," said a creepy female voice. Fox looked around and pulled out his blaster.

"Don't be mean, Fox," said the voice. "I only want to play." Falco's body fell on the ground in front of him. Fox looked horrified.

"You monster..." Falco stood up. His eyes were a bloody red. There was black eyeliner on that really gave Falco that evil aura. Fox stared him down. Falco just seemed to stare blankly.

"Attack," said the voice. Falco charged at Fox. Fox jumped up and slammed Falco's head onto the ground below, which was a strange red rock of some kind. Falco climbed to his feet and kicked Fox in the nose. Fox grabbed his friend's wing and dropped his hand onto his shoulder. He then kicked him in the stomach and caused the puppet-like bird to scream. Fox punched him in the face and knocked him out.

"You're an amazing fighter Fox," said the voice. "I hope we can play again."

- - -

Ike swung his sword at Link, who pulled back and watched the blade fly directly in front of the bridge of his nose. Link jumped and kicked Ike on his temple, which caused him to struggle as he balanced his blade. Link took this time to shoot him with his grappling hook and kick him away in the chest, which caused him to drop his sword. Link picked it up. Ike stood up and laughed as he picked up Link's sword. Link swung heavily, but Ike held up the Master Sword and deflected it. He used two hands to effectively fight back with a substantially lighter sword. He was then hit in the face with some water, which caused him to fall back and get hit by his own sword. He released the Master Sword. It began to fall off the edge.

"The Master Sword!" shouted Link, reaching out for it. It left his sight. He looked defeated.

"Let's-a go!" Mario appeared, holding the Master Sword. He threw it at Link and dropped down onto Ike with his fist. Ike's blow to the stomach caused his eyes to grow wide, and he then transformed into a trophy. Mario stepped towards the trophy. As he did, it was suddenly whisked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dedede flying away on a warp star, clutching Ike's trophy.

"DEDEDE?!" gasped Link. He watched as Dedede flew off.

"We lost Ike," said Pit. He stared as Dedede flew away.

"Show's over!" Charizard slammed into Dedede and knocked him off of the star, throwing him into the side of the impressive building. Ike's trophy flew up, and from Charizard's back Roy sprung. He touched the base of the trophy. As he did, he realized that he was falling. He and Ike. But his friend was alive. And so was he. And he would only die again.

"Come on!" Roy felt himself being grabbed and pulled to the safety of a warp star. He saw Ike beside him with Captain Falcon controlling the star.

"Nice save, Captain Falcon!!" shouted Pit. The racer looked to him and saluted him. He then turned his attention back to the star and turned it. He began to make his way towards the bridge.

"Wait a minute..." said Roy. "Charizard!" He turned and saw Dedede stomping on Charizard.

"We have to save him!" said Ike.

"No chance, the star's basically dead!" replied the racer.

"Can't we do something?" asked Roy.

"I'm not sure," Captain Falcon remarked.

- - -

"Something's not right," said Red. "Charizard!" He began running up the tower and looked out from it. In the distance he could see a fat penguin bludgeoning his flying Pokemon.

"CHARIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!!!" His Pokemon looked at him from the distance and smiled, before being kicked in the jaw again.

"Stop you demon!" shouted Red. He wanted to save his Pokemon. But the distance was too great. Far too great.

- - -

The little guy knew he had to help Charizard. So he did what anyone as daring as he would do. He began running towards the wall, up onto the roof. He jumped onto the roof and started running towards the action. He neared the battle. He jumped and kicked Dedede in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

"You're too slow!" said Sonic.

"YEAH, SONIC!!" shouted Red. Bowser appeared from the other side of the roof and grabbed Dedede. He stomped on him and breathed fire onto his face.

"How dare you betray us!" He then lifted him up and threw him in a circle, at the wall. The wall was shattered. Inside was a statue of Dedede.

"He's.... dead?" asked Bowser. At that moment, Donkey Kong approached the trophy eating a banana. He then touched the base of the trophy. Dedede appeared from the flash of light and looked around.

"Let's go get Jigglypuff," said Dedede.

- - -

Wolf and Wario saw all the action. They were amazed by the feats their allies could do. They had to make it up to them.

- - -

Fox had appeared in some kind of massive castle. From outside his window he could see shadows of various Smashers. He knew he had to defeat the shadows, so he ran down the stairs and looked out to the bridge. From where he was, he could see Shadow Wolf and Shadow Wario. He could easily ambush Wario and take Wolf alone.

He burst from the window and kicked Wario in the face, knocking him back into the wall. Wolf grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Fox pulled out his blaster and held it behind him so Wolf couldn't see. Wolf then began to hold him by his throat and choke him. Fox pulled his blaster out and shot Wolf's heart. Wolf roared and fell back. He wasn't moving.

"Wolf!" Fox saw Shadow Luigi running towards him.

"_That's strange. Shadows acting humane."_ Fox looked down at Wolf. _"I don't think these guys are shadows."_ He crouched over Wolf and looked him over. He then looked at his blaster and saw its settings.

Stun... Hurt... Make Funny Hats... And Recovery...

Fox turned the knob from stun to hurt, then to make funny hats, and finally recovery. He pointed it at Wolf and shot him. Wolf's eyes opened and he jumped at Fox. Fox dropped his blaster.

"You want yourself dead?" asked Shadow Wolf. Fox stared at him. He held out his reflector and used it to knock Wolf away. He then put the reflector up.

"Not very violent are you?" asked Shadow Wolf. Fox stared at him.

"Attack me," said Shadow Wolf. Fox shook his head. He then walked over to Wario's body. Wario was moving. Luigi arrived.

"I think something's wrong with him," said Shadow Wolf. Luigi looked at him.

"He's not fighting you," said Shadow Luigi.

"Fox? Is that you?"

"Yes."

- - -

Red, Ivysaur, and ROB made their way across a short bridge into a door. They appeared in some kind of dungeon. ROB began to scan the room.

"Target sighted," he said. He shot a laser into the room. Something in the shadows was struck.

"Come out!" said Red. From the shadows stepped a small boy holding a sword.

"Toon Link! Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" Ivysaur shot a leaf forward. Toon Link stepped out of the way. ROB then slammed into him and crashed into the wall, arms flailing. Toon Link stabbed him in the head. ROB's eyes started spinning. ROB shut down. Toon Link slammed his sword into ROB and knocked him to the ground and started moving towards Red.

"Ivysaur, Solar Beam!!" Ivysaur began to take in energy. It wasn't working well.

"No sunlight, duh..." thought Red. Toon Link struck him with the hilt of his sword. Red collapsed and looked up at the child while clutching his temple. Toon Link lifted his sword up to stab Red's chest.

"SAUR!!" Ivysaur lunged at Toon Link, biting his wrist and causing him to drop his sword. Toon Link began being beaten against the wall by Ivysaur. Toon Link then grabbed Ivysaur and threw him at the wall, picking up a rock and holding it up. It never came down. A sword went through his heart. He collapsed. Behind him was Red, looking very angry. He held out his hand to his Pokemon, which Ivysaur grabbed onto. Red lifted him up and gave him a warm hug.

- - -

Wolf stared at Fox, speechless and stunned.

"What happened?" asked Luigi from behind him. "You're... darker than you should be." Fox looked at his arms.

"I don't see it," he said. "Why do you look like a shadow?"

"I don't," replied Wolf.

"Maybe it's-a some kind of... effect," said Luigi. "Y'know, from the-a murder?"

"Could be," said Wolf. He looked at Fox. "Let's get back to the others. We're still short on a few people and we need to find them."

- - -

Toon Link looked up and saw ROB's lonely eyes in front of him. He jumped back and then saw Red reading off a sheet and turning a screw on the back of the robot's head with a screwdriver.

"What happened?" asked Toon Link.

"The shadows converted you to their side," said Red. "You're back though."

"What about ROB?"

"Oh, you were fighting him, and you kinda made him go dead," said Red. "I'm repairing him." Red then toggled a switch on his back and opened a panel and messed with a couple of switches. He held one for a few seconds and let it go. ROB's eyes flashed on.

- - -

As the larger group (Mario, Luigi, Wolf, Fox, Wario, Dedede, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Roy, Pit, Link, Charizard, Squirtle, Ike, Sonic, Captain Falcon, and Peach) continued onward, Bowser stood in the back coversing with Luigi.

"Y'know, after all the fighting we've done," began Bowser, "I never got to realize how kind you are."

"Thanks Bowser," said Luigi. "You're a great person when you're not angry." Just ahead of them was Pit, who was being very quiet and keeping to himself.

"I know who yoooooou're think about," said Sonic.

"What?" asked Pit, looking up and seeing Sonic grinning at him.

"You're thinking about Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeelda," said Sonic. Pit could've sworn he heard Link grunt ahead of him.

They continued ahead to a room with a spinning circular platform in the center, with columns decorating the outside border. Across from them was a door identical to the one they just existed.

"Should we go around?" asked Fox. Wolf looked around.

"Not a good idea," he said, pointing to two statues mounted on the walls. The statues were knights in black armor, clutching spears.

"They're just statues, aren't they?" asked Wario.

"Those statues come to life if you get too close," replied Wolf. "They're very agile. Their attacks are fast and powerful. Best avoid them." He dropped down onto the circle and it began spinning him. Fox and Wario came down behind him. Peach slowly descended, and Dedede looked over at the statues.

"Maybe if I broke the statues before I got too close they'd be unable to fight," he said.

"Just be fast!" said Sonic. He began running towards one of the statues.

"SONIC, NO!" shouted Wolf, reaching out from the quickly-spinning circle. He began running towards him, but the rotation of the circle caused him to trip. The statue quickly caught Sonic by his neck, easily beating his speed. Mario charged towards the statue and chucked a fireball at the statue. It merely bounced off the armor. Sonic struggled for freedom.

"I'm on it!" shouted Wario, spawning his motorcycle and charging towards the statue. The statue braced to catch him. Wario smiled before jumping off. The statue caught his motorcycle, but Wario latched onto the statue's head. He punched him in the side of the head. The helmet he wore, however, prevent any damage. Wario plucked it off, revealing a skeletal head. Wario was shocked. He kicked it and jumped away.

"Aim for his head!" shouted Fox from the circle.

"You got it!" said Captain Falcon, charging forward. He then punched Sonic right in the head, dropping him from the grip of the statue.

"That works too!" said Fox. He pulled out his gun and pointed it out, making a headline for the statue. As he came closer to the statue, he pulled the trigger, firing a blast that narrowly missed the statue's head. The statue swung his spear and knocked back the ones around him. In the distance, Link was analyzing the statue. He was trying to find a weakness.

"Guys, just run!" said Pit. He ran and jumped over the circle and began to fly across. As he flew, he was nailed in the head by the statue's flying helmet. Pit collapsed onto the circle.

"Pit!" shouted Peach, running up to him and checking on him.

"Is he okay?" asked Fox.

"I think so, he's breathing!" Luigi charged in towards the statue and kicked it in the chest. The statue grabbed Luigi and threw him very strongly, slamming him into the wall on the opposing side of the room.

"Luigi!!!" shouted Mario. Luigi fell onto the ground. He fell right in front of the other statue. The circle began to spin faster, tripping Fox and Peach in the process, and the statue awoke. The statue looked down at Luigi and lifted his spear.

"**NOOO!!**" shouted Mario. Bowser slammed his fist into the hands of the statue and grabbed the spear away. He then thrust it through the stomach of the statue, piercing the armor and letting the head of the spear protrude through the skeleton's back. He pulled back the spear, and it vanished into the air. He looked down at Luigi and helped him up.

"Behind you Mario!" Luigi shouted. Mario jumped up and turned around to see the statue swinging its spear at him. Mario, thinking quickly, swung his cape and turned it around.

"Catch, Mario!" shouted Bowser, throwing the spear perfectly towards Mario. Mario ducked down under the spear, and then jumped to catch it. He turned around and stabbed the statue in the head. The circle began to slow down steadily. The statue vanished, and then the circle stopped completely. Wolf slowly struggled to his feet, a big dizzy from the nauseous spinning. He looked at Fox and Peach who were getting to their feet. Fox picked Pit up and put him on his back. Wolf saw Mario running around to Bowser and Luigi.

"Is he okay?" asked Mario.

"Obviously alive," said Bowser. "He can't die, remember?" Bowser put his claw on Luigi's chest. "He's breathing. I think he's awake, but barely." Mario knelt beside him and looked at his face. It was slowly becoming less pale. Luigi's eyes were barely open.

"You okay Luigi?" asked Mario. Luigi nodded a little. Mario helped his brother up and began to support him. He helped him along to the door where the others awaited. Wolf tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. He tried to kick it to no avail.

"We need some serious power to get that thing down," said Wolf. Captain Falcon stepped up.

"FALCON..." he began, pulling his hand back, "PAUUUNCH!" He slammed his fist into the door. It didn't open. They looked at Captain Falcon, standing there, eyes wide.

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ he screamed, jumping back and clutching his fist. Peach looked at the door and grabbed it. She pulled back.

"You pull it," said Peach. She looked at Captain Falcon, who was shocked. Wario got a chuckle out of it. Captain Falcon glared at him. They proceeded into the next room.

"Whoa," was the first thing Ike said when he saw it. "This is huge." They stood in a very tall room with stained glass decorating the upper levels.

"Fox, get down!" shouted a voice. Fox turned around and saw Falco flying over him and tackling Captain Falcon.

"FALCO! STOP!" shouted Fox. Link pulled Falco off of the already-injured pilot.

"Fox, you traitor!" shouted Falco at his comrade.

"It's not what you think!" said Fox. "They aren't shadows!"

"YES, THEY ARE!" shouted Falco.

"It's just a mind trick," said Peach, stepping forward.

"Peach?" asked Falco. "You're back?" He noticed the others who were killed around him.

"It turns out we're not really dead," said Fox. "I woke up here and they looked like shadows to me. I tried to attack, but I saw through it. They weren't shadows. The real shadows caused this."

"It's Jigglypuff," said Wolf. "Jigglypuff controls them somehow."

"That little ball of air caused this?" asked Falco. Wolf nodded. Falco pulled out his blaster.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to prove the little monster wrong," he said, holding his blaster up and aiming at Fox.

"What're you doing?!" asked Wolf.

"We've got to get back to normal, right?" asked Falco. "Isn't this how we turn back to normal, by being defeated? It's like Subspace."

"Yeah," said Wolf.

"Alright then," he said, firing a shot at Fox. Fox reflected it sending it back at Falco. Falco fell back.

"Dude!"

"I'm not changing back yet," said Fox. He shot Falco while he was on the ground and jumped back.

"Then we fight," said Falco. He jumped up and kicked Fox in the shoulder. Fox retaliated by using the kick's force to turn himself completely around and kick him in the jaw. Falco grabbed his leg and went for a cheap shot. Fox used his reflector just in time.

"You'll pay for that one," said Fox, jumping up and dashing through Falco, sending him flying up. Fox jumped up and dunked him. Falco followed up with Ukemi to bounce off the ground and grab Fox. He threw him on the ground and slammed his elbow into his stomach. Fox grabbed Falco's chin and his neck, and then pulled his chin sideways to snap his neck. Falco lay motionless. Fox looked down at him. Falco wasn't moving. He suddenly punched him in the nose, jumped up, and began to dance in the air with an array of kicks that barraged Fox's chest and face. Fox used his reflector to cause Falco to hit his own face, and he then jumped up and kicked him in the beak. Falco began to glow, and he was soon a trophy. Fox then fell backwards and turned into a trophy in turn.

"It was a draw," said Wolf. Link walked up to touch the bases.

"Not yet," said Wolf. He grabbed Fox and Falco's trophies and then pushed them close to each other. Then he touched the trophies. When they reappeared, they were hugging. Fox and Falco jumped back and glared at Wolf. They held their blasters up to him. Wolf pulled his out and aimed it at Fox. Fox gripped his blaster with his other hand now. Wolf turned and pointed his blaster at Falco, who ducked down a little and renewed his grip.

"What're they doing?" asked Peach in the back of the room. Pit just shook his head and watched.

"This is stupid," said Bowser, watching as the three of them twitched every few seconds to point their guns at another person holding a blaster.

"For the love of..." began Roy. He cut himself off, pulled out his sword, and jumped up. He kicked Wolf in the back of the head and hit Fox's blaster away with his sword. Then he grabbed Falco's blaster and tugged on it. Falco was holding on, so Roy kicked his jaw and made him drop it.

"There's no time for this crap," said Roy. "Save it for the little hot air balloon up ahead!" Wolf rubbed the back of his head. Falco nodded slowly. Fox reached for his blaster and looked up to the doorway ahead. Wolf picked up his gun and stowed it away in his belt. Roy held his sword up and pointed it at the door, a signal for the others to follow them to the door. Falco rubbed his beak and collected his gun. He then followed Roy and Wolf up, while the others followed behind them.

"You shall not go any further," said a voice. They turned and saw Crazy Hand with a purple energy escaping him.

"Not Crazy Hand too!" said Link.

"He looks different than the others," examined Wario. "He's glowing purple!"

"Extreshale," said Ike. "It's a dark condition that puts the affected under control of a 'puppeteer' of sorts. Basically Jigglypuff is controlling him and he's stronger than ever." Crazy Hand launched himself forward towards the crowd. While some moved away, Mario and Bowser were slammed into. This left Luigi to fall to the ground after losing the support his brother gave him. Crazy Hand flew through the wall and vanished.

- - -

Crazy Hand dropped the two on the roof. Mario opened his eyes and looked out to Crazy Hand.

"I guess your end can come now," said Crazy Hand. "If I take you two, your friends will grieve for you and lose the strength to fight, which in turn will get them killed!"

"I'm already a dead man," said Mario, standing up.

"But you're Doctor Mario! You're not the real one!" shouted Crazy Hand angrily.

"I'm Mario all the way," he replied. "Can't you see it in my eyes?" Mario's eyes were showing fire. The real Mario was inside him.

"But how?!" gasped Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand was sent to the ground by Bowser. Bowser punched Crazy Hand's middle finger, which was his frame. Crazy Hand grabbed Bowser and threw him down hard. He then slapped Bowser and left his hand there to suffocate him.

"HOT!" Crazy Hand fell back, covered in fire. Mario ran forward and kicked Crazy Hand's pinky finger. Bowser stood up.

"Let's own," said Bowser.

"You guys need some help?" It was Pit, descending onto the roof. Behind him came Charizard carrying Wario and Link. Link stepped off of Charizard's back, while Wario climbed over his head and crashed onto the roof.

"The others are going on ahead," said Pit. He pulled out his swords. Link drew out his bow and some light arrows. Wario stood up and shoved a clove of garlic into his mouth, transforming into Wario Man. He charged forward and began to beat on Crazy Hand alone. Crazy Hand had enough, so he grabbed Wario and threw him off the roof. Charizard quickly jumped down to fly after him. Mario charged forward and kicked Crazy Hand, flipped backward, hit him with his cape, and then grabbed him, lifted him up, and chucked him in Bowser's direction. Bowser jumped up and sat down on him. He then grabbed his ring finger and tugged it backwards. Crazy Hand was shocked, so he flipped over and slammed him into the ground. Pit then charged in and hit him with his swords. Crazy Hand grabbed him and threw him at Mario. Mario fell back under him but kept his feet on the ground so he could get back up.

"You okay?" asked Mario, helping Pit up.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Pit. Link fired a light arrow right at Crazy Hand, but Crazy Hand caught it and crushed it. Crazy rocketed towards Link and took him down, throwing him off the edge of the roof.

"LINK!" shouted Pit. He ran to the edge and jumped. He caught Link's sword and threw it backwards, leading Mario to believe that Link tossed it up for Pit to get. The Master Sword landed on the edge. Crazy Hand was busy bludgeoning Bowser. It was looking brutal. He didn't know if he should save Bowser or get the sword and hope he survived. Mario did his best. He threw a fireball at Crazy Hand and ran for the sword. The fireball hit him, causing him to move forward, giving Bowser a chance to catch the hand with his feet and flip over. Crazy Hand threw Bowser back and began to move closer. He was about to crush him until a piece of metal shone through. Mario gripped the hilt of the Master Sword hard and removed it from the hand. Crazy Hand vanished, and Mario dropped the sword and walked up to Bowser. He helped up the Koopa King.

"Are the others okay?" asked Bowser.

"I don't know," said Mario.

- - -

Ike and Wolf kicked the door open. Wolf ducked to the ground and rolled behind a column, standing and looking around. Ike examined the room.

"I think it's clear," he said. He stepped in.

"Look out Ike!" shouted Roy. Ike jumped at this. He turned and saw Rayquaza flying towards him. Ike rolled out of the way. Rayquaza quickly turned and charged at him again. Ike put his sword up in defense. Rayquaza crashed into him and sent him flying through the wall. Donkey Kong roared and jumped onto Rayquaza's back. Rayquaza shook itself, throwing the ape to the floor. Donkey Kong got up again, only to be blasted by a powerful beam of light that knocked him out.

"This thing's stronger than before!" said Roy. Rayquaza then charged towards Roy and activated Extremespeed, crashing into Roy at such a high speed that he flew threw the wall as fast as a quick blink.

"This is intense!" said Wolf. Wolf jumped onto Rayquaza's nose and sunk his claws into his head. Rayquaza twirled in a variety of motions trying to get him off. Wolf then scratched him hand, causing Rayquaza to slap his tail against his head and flatten Wolf, knocking him to the ground. Wolf was unconscious. Ike slowly climbed out of the wall at this point. Rayquaza noticed him.

"Watch out!" Fox dashed over to him, grabbed him, and then dashed back. Rayquaza hit the wall headfirst. He was angry now. He turned around and saw Dedede standing there. King Dedede just smiled.

"What's he doing?" asked Peach. Rayquaza charged for Dedede. Dedede jumped up and hit Rayquaza's spine with his hammer. Rayquaza roared and bit Dedede. Dedede stuggled. He threw a Waddle Dee down his throat, escaping. Rayquaza coughed it back up and hit Dedede with it, making him lose his balance. Rayquaza repeated his beam attack and knocked Dedede out. Sonic appeared and began jumping on his head.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Rayquaza dived down and caused Sonic to fall, then used extremespeed to piledrive him into the ground.

"There's no way we can beat it!" said Peach.

"Maybe there's a weakness it has!" said Fox. Falco looked at Squirtle.

"You're a Pokemon! You know its weakness?" asked Falco.

"Squirtle!" The turtle Pokemon ran in to face Rayquaza. Rayquaza charged for it. Squirtle rolled out of the wall towards Wolf. Squirtle picked up Wolf's reflector with his teeth and looked at Rayquaza. Rayquaza fired off a ball of energy. Squirtle bit down on the button on the device, sending it back at Rayquaza. Rayquaza used its tail to hit it back. Squirtle volleyed it back. Rayquaza returned it once more, this time hitting it faster than Squirtle could handle. Squirtle was knocked out by the explosion.

"Itself! Its weakness is itself!" said Falco. He grabbed his reflector and rushed in. He repeated the volly that Squirtle attempted. Falco was more skilled with the reflector and was doing much better.

"My reflector's about to overheat!" he shouted. Peach ran in and deflected the blast with Toad, sending it back at Rayquaza. Rayquaza could not handle it this time and it crashed into its tail. Rayquaza looked pained, but not much. Rayquaza rushed Falco and Peach. Falco managed to use his reflector one last time, while Peach was not as lucky. She was defeated, while Falco clutched the dragon's skull. It was headed for a wall. Falco had a plan. He waited for the right time, then let go and dashed away, causing Rayquaza to hit the wall. Rayquaza got up and shook it off.

"What could beat this thing?" asked Falco. He saw his only allies: Luigi, Ike, Captain Falcon, and Fox. Fox was tending to Ike and Luigi.

"Ey, Falcon!" shouted Falco. "Get over here." Captain Falcon instantly was at his side.

"That was fast," said Falco.

"Captain Falcon is so fast that he can run around the world and punch himself in the back of his head!" said Falcon. Falco smirked at this. Rayquaza crashed into Falco and knocked him over. Captain Falcon helped him up.

"FALCON...." Rayquaza charged towards them.

"KNEE!" Captain Falcon slammed his knee into Rayquaza, knocking it backwards onto the ground. Rayquaza slowly got up.

"If it survived that," said Falco, "we're hopeless."

"Maybe not," said a voice. Toon Link dashed in. Rayquaza slammed into Toon Link. Toon Link managed to deflect it with his shield and kept his balance.

"I've got this under control!" said Red, appearing from the door. He pulled out a purple and white ball and tossed it at Rayquaza. It hit Rayquaza on the head. Rayquaza vanished inside the ball.

"That was really easy," said Falco. "What'd you do?"

"I captured it in a Master Ball!" said Red, picking up the ball and grinning. He looked at Squirtle and put him inside his Pokeball.

"Where's Charizard?" asked Red.

"He went to help Mario and Bowser," said Fox. Red noticed Fox standing over Ike and Luigi. Luigi was sitting up, while Ike was in worse shape. ROB strolled over to Luigi and Ike along with Red.

"Ready to go get Jigglypuff?" asked Captain Falcon. Red nodded.

"Are you in good health?" asked ROB to Luigi and Ike. Ike didn't answer. Luigi nodded. Luigi got to his feet.

- - -

Mario and Bowser watched the edge. Link and Pit were nowhere in sight. With Wario as Wario Man, he could probably return to Charizard and be brought back up. The only problem was that Mario didn't have any idea how long that drop was.

"I'm worried," said Mario, clutching Link's sword.

"Let me guess. 'What if none of the four come back?'" Bowser assumed. Mario nodded.

"If they don't return, at least their loss will have been a valiant one," stated Bowser. Mario once again nodded. He felt a warmth on his face. He looked down and saw the Master Sword glowing in his hand. Bowser looked over the edge.

"I don't believe it," he said. Mario looked down as well. He saw Link's body ascending towards them, quite quickly at that. Link stopped in front of both of them. He opened his eyes and jumped to the edge.

"Where's Pit?" asked Mario. He handed Link his sword.

"Palutena's bringing him to safety," said Link. "Where's Wario and Charizard?"

"They haven't come back," said Mario.

"Listen, I'll watch for them," said Link. "You two should probably go fight."

"Alright," said Mario. "But one question... how did you get back up?"

"The Triforce has more power than you'd think," commented Link. Mario nodded and stood. Bowser climbed to his feet as well, and the two of them rushed down to the action.

- - -

Captain Falcon kicked the door to the next room.

"There's no way it's gonna open, Falcon, stop kickin' it!" said Falco, watching from behind.

"There has to be a way!" said Captain Falcon.

"I have an idea," said Red. "Since everyone's alive and well, let's go back the way we came."

"It's too far to carry all of these guys," said Captain Falcon. He turned and slammed his shoulder into the door. The door's swung back quite a bit, then came back and took Captain Falcon off of his feet. Falco tried hard to hold back a laugh.

"Let's-a go!" Mario and Bowser came running into the room.

"You're okay!" said Red, cheerfully.

"Where are the others?" asked Luigi.

"Link's waiting for them," said Bowser. "They fell, but the fliers went after them."

"Is the door stuck?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, not budgin' a bit!" said Falco. He ran at the door and kicked it.

"It did budge!" said Captain Falcon, standing up from being knocked down.

"If you hit it hard enough it moves, but then comes back and knocks you down!" said Red. ROB was standing back silently.

"ROB!" said Mario. "Scan the door and find out how to open it!" ROB rolled forward and processed the door.

"Door opens if you say goodbye tonight," ROB said.

"What?" asked Luigi.

"You must sing for the longest time," ROB replied.

"What's he talking about?" asked Bowser.

"For the longest time..." thought Captain Falcon.

"Do you think...?" began Falco.

"Let's do it!" said Captain Falcon.

"Ladies and gentlemen.... Billy Joel..." introduced Falco. Mario looked at Luigi.

"Oh yeah, I love that one!" said Mario, and he and Luigi.

"I call lead!" said Captain Falcon. The quartet lined up with Falco on the left-hand side, Captain Falcon beside him, and Luigi between him and Mario on the outside.

"What're you guys doing?" asked Bowser.

"Whoa, oh, oh, oh.... For the longest time," they began. Bowser was stunned.

"Whoa, oh, oh... For the longest... If you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write..." Captain Falcon was gracefully tackling the solo full force.

"What else could I do? I'm so inspired by you," he sang. "That hasn't happened for the longest time..." The door began to creak and opened for them.

"Okay guys, stop singing!" said Bowser.

"Once I thought my innocence was gone. Now I know that happiness goes on. That's where you found me..." sang the pilot, "When you put your arms around me... I haven't been there for the longest time." Bowser grunted and walked towards them, grabbed Captain Falcon, and walked into the room with the pilot over his shoulder. Mario and Luigi stopped and followed them through the door. Falco kept going, however.

"Whoa, oh, oh, oh, for the longest time," he sang, "Whoa, oh, oh... For the longest..."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Red. He threw Rayquaza's Master Ball out. Rayquaza was unleashed, causing Falco to turn around and run into the room. ROB and Red strolled in behind Rayquaza, while Fox stayed behind with Ike. Red stopped before he entered the room and looked around at the others.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Red.

"I think so," said Fox. "If they wake up I'll do whatever it takes to help." At this moment, he heard a deep moan, and Wolf sat up. Wolf yawned and looked up at the room.

"You guys need some help?" asked Wolf, standing up.

"Probably," said Red. Wolf stretched out and then ran into the room behind them.

- - -

Link watched as Pit was returned to the edge by Palutena.

"You okay?" asked Link.

"Yeah, great," said Pit.

"Go help the others," said Link. Pit nodded and ran to jump down to the bridge.

- - -

Bowser dropped Captain Falcon and stepped forward into the middle of the room.

"Come out Jigglypuff!" he shouted.

"Is that reeeally what you want?" Jigglypuff's voice sounded around the room. Bowser's shadow appeared in front of him and kicked him. Bowser reared back and destroyed the shadow quickly.

"Did I make you angwy?" mocked Jigglypuff.

"Come out you coward!" said Bowser.

"Don't you want to help your friends though?" Bowser turned around and saw his allies fighting their shadows.

"You hide behind puppets! It's a sign of fear!" Bowser charged forward and clawed through Luigi's shadow, ran right over Mario's shadow, and beat down Shadow Falco.

"Bowser's angry," said Luigi. He looked to the front of the room and saw Jigglypuff descending. He ran forward and shot a fireball at her. She deflected it and sent it back at an extremely agile pace, which removed Luigi's feet from under him. Mario noticed Jigglypuff looking very dark as she laughed.

"Why'd you do it?!" asked Mario. "Why did you kill them?"

"I had it all thought out," said Jigglypuff. "Did you remember that they all survived and were brought here? And the list kept some of you alive? Did you think that I was just too pathetic to kill?"

"I didn't think you were too pathetic to kill," said Bowser, stepping forward. "I thought you were pathetic anyway."

"Bowser, you don't get it," said Jigglypuff. "You're ALL invincible. Each of you. Not just the ones on that list."

"What're you talking about?" asked Mario.

"There is a List of Life! But the one that you assumed was the list wasn't! That was the List of Fortune!"

"List of... Fortune...?"

"That list made good happen," said Jigglypuff. "I didn't realize it until I heard Ness and Lucas talking about it. I'm not sure how they knew about it, but it turns out that the ones on the list could not become trophies."

"You still haven't told us why you did this!" said Luigi.

"Here in this negative world, anyone on that list can become a trophy too," said Jigglypuff. "I lured you here so I could."

"Why did you want us as trophies?" asked Luigi.

"If you became trophies, that would mean you were incapacitated in a way," said Jigglypuff. "I plan to eliminate all of you on the list."

"There's plenty of problems," said Mario.

"Like...?"

"For one, Marth was hit by a car and he was on the list," said Mario. "That means that he will stay in the reality, where he can't convert to a trophy."

"But as long as Marth is in the real world, he will just be another thing to avoid," said Jigglypuff. "If I could eliminate you fools, then I could get those who weren't on the List of Fortune. By doing that, Marth would be forced to come here to try to save all of you."

"But what would the point be?" asked Luigi.

"I'd being unstoppable. Nobody could defeat me. I'd be the only invincible in the world!"

"And you'd be the only invincible...." said Mario. "You're kidding, right? Why do you want to be the only one?"

"I'd automatically be able to control the world with none to stop me!"

"Why are you so bent on taking over the world? And why does this feel like a cheesy movie where the world is at stake?" asked Bowser.

"I could ask you the same," said Jigglypuff. Bowser roared in anger and charged towards her. She charged towards him and fired a beam of energy that converted him to a trophy.

"Instant trophication?" asked Mario.

"It gives me an idea," said Wolf, stepping over his defeated shadow.

"Which would be...?"

"Treat it like a game of freeze tag," he suggested. Mario nodded and charged towards Bowser's trophy. Jigglypuff fired some energy towards him. Mario rolled to the side and touched the base of the trophy. Bowser awoke. Jigglypuff fired another beam towards him. He was unable to recover quick enough and was turned to a trophy once more. Mario touched the base and threw the trophy backwards, causing Bowser to land on his feet. He then turned around backwards and ran before being converted into a trophy himself.

"This will just keep going on!" said Luigi. "We have to fight!" Wolf fired his blaster and charged to Mario's trophy. Jigglypuff launched the beam at him. Wolf ducked behind the trophy and avoided it. He picked Mario up over his head and ran back, using the trophy as a shield. Luigi used this as a chance to jump up and kick Jigglypuff into the wall. Jigglypuff fired the beam at Luigi, which converted him to a trophy, but it did damage her. She fired a beam to the back of the room, which hit Pit as he ran into the room. Falco ran to him and touched the base. Pit quickly caught on and shot an arrow at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff dodged it and fired again. Falco pulled Red out of the way.

"Captain Falcon will not stand for this any more!" shouted Captain Falcon, running up to Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff fired an energy beam, but the pilot ducked under it and jumped up.

"FAAAAAAAALCOOON...."

Jigglypuff fired the laser.

"PAUNCH!" Jigglypuff was hit in the face, and she flew back and bounced off the wall and flew straight into the center of the room. The energy beam disintegrated and Captain Falcon was untouched. They all gathered around the Pokemon. Jigglypuff started laughing, and then disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Bowser. From where Jigglypuff vanished, a light shone. The room turned pure white, and the room was then filled with only trophies of the fighters in the room. Fox looked up from where he sat.

"Something just happened," he said to Ike. He heard Jigglypuff's laughter, and then saw Jigglypuff run out of the room.

"I won," she laughed. "I WON!" Jigglypuff did not see Fox, so he rolled out of the way and hid against a wall. It was then she saw the bodies around the room.

"I'll turn them to trophies now," she said, and she began to fire off beams at the bodies on the floor. Ike groaned before being hit with a beam. Soon, Fox was the only one left. Jigglypuff just laughed and began to walk past Fox. Fox didn't know to take his chances with her now and possibly lose, or to run for backup and possibly be seen by Jigglypuff. He chose to stay silent. But then he had an idea. He pulled out his blaster and shot at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff turned around and saw him.

"Gah, you're still here?!"

"You've got that right," said Fox, moving into a battle stance.

"Any others I should know about?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Not really, it's just me," said Fox. Jigglypuff shot an energy beam at him. Fox had to time it right. He charged at it, and at the last second jumped. The beam missed him. He then kicked Jigglypuff back. Jigglypuff then recovered and shot the beam again. Now was the time. Fox reflected it back. Jigglypuff did what seemed right at the time and flattened herself. She aired up and began to sing. Fox felt drowsy. He moved backwards and then saw Ike's statue. Before he collapsed, he threw his reflector at the base of Ike's trophy. He fell on the ground, struggled, and then shot the reflector. The reflector exploded, sending the trophy flying backwards. Ike appeared from out of the trophy. Ike struggled to his feet from the blast. He was healed! Jigglypuff shot an energy beam at Ike. Ike picked his sword up and blocked the blast. He had to get backup. He threw his sword at Jigglypuff and ran. The weight of the sword had held him back, and he moved quickly without it. He charged towards the room as Jigglypuff shot one last beam. Ike did the first thing possibly and jumped to the first trophy base he could reach. He was hit as he touched the trophy. It was the trophy of Red. Red reappeared and was confused as to what was happening. Jigglypuff charged in and hit him with the beam. The room was filled with trophies.

Was there any hope...?

- - -

Snake and Mewtwo were examining the diary closely. They flipped through it looking for some way to know how to help the Smashers inside.

"Is this a map?" asked Snake, pulling out a piece of paper from the book.

"It's enchanted somehow," said Mewtwo. "There's dots moving around. And they're labeled. Look, there's Ike. And there's Jigglypuff." They watch as Red's dot appeared while Ike's vanished. Red disappeared right after.

"They're.... dead?" asked Snake.

"Something tells me they're alive, but not active," said Mewtwo.

"In other words, they're defeated?" Mewtwo nodded.

"But if they can't fight, then what hope do they have?"

"The other two fighters," said Mewtwo, pointing at Wario and Charizard's labels.

- - -

Charizard landed on the balcony of the hallway. Wario climbed off of his back. He looked into the room. He saw Jigglypuff carrying trophies of the fighters down a staircase. He wasn't sure what to do, so he looked at Charizard. Charizard began to step forward. The sound of his steps was loud enough to attract Jigglypuff's attention. She turned. Wario had moved out of the way, so she only saw Charizard. She quickly grabbed Red's trophy and held it up, threatening to break it in half. Charizard roared.

"Come any closer and the trainer gets it," she said. Charizard looked upset. He backed up. Jigglypuff shot the beam out at Charizard, turning him into a trophy. She advanced and collected his trophy as Wario slipped into the room unnoticed. Jigglypuff walked back in and hauled the last of the trophies down the stairs. Wario decided he had to go see what she was up to. Wario carefully crept down the stairs and looked around the corner. He saw Jigglypuff chaining the trophies to a wall. She was going to convert them back to people and then kill them! Wario wouldn't have it. He spawned his motorcycle and charged in, crashing into Jigglypuff at high speed. He grabbed her and began beating her senseless. He looked at the trophies yet to be chained up: Peach, Luigi, and Sonic. Wario threw Jigglypuff the other way and touched the base of Sonic and Luigi's trophies. As soon as they lit up, he touched Peach. They saw Jigglypuff.

"Sonic, go! GO GO GO!" shouted Wario. Sonic rushed towards Jigglypuff and began circling her.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Jigglypuff stuck her foot out and tripped the hedgehog. She shot the beam again. Peach pulled out Toad. Toad turned into a trophy. Luigi threw a fireball at her. She rolled out of the way and began to sing. Wario picked up his motorcycle from the ground and began to blare the engine, causing the sound to overcome the singing. He then began to ride forward and jumped off, crashing the motorcycle into Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff struggled to get up, covered in blood. She saw Peach standing over her. The last thing she would ever see was Peach's frying pan coming down on her.

- - -

With all of the Smashers alive and well, three months later, things had returned to normal.

Mario and Luigi opened a restaurant called "Mario and Luigi's." Of course, they served only Italian.

Peach dyed her hair brunette and became a singer. She is currently making millions.

Bowser is much nicer now. He makes smores for the Smashers every now and then.

Donkey Kong and Diddy invented a banana peeler together. It is just now starting sales, and they're making a decent profit.

Yoshi has begun to raise a family. He's not the best caregiver.

Wario opened up a motorcycle dealership. He knows all there is to know, and the store also hands out spaghetti, complements of Mario and Luigi's.

Link has gotten over Zelda and has gone on to Hyrule once more to save the world.

Zelda and Pit are now in a deep relationship. They're engaged.

Ganondorf, like Bowser, has cooled off a little and is now into charity work.

Toon Link has mastered the art of marksmanship, and is competing with the best.

Samus has been making money off bounty hunting. She hasn't really changed much.

Nana still gets naked every now and then.

Popo got a snow-cone machine put into the mansion. He like them.

ROB has begun to oversee the matches at the mansion.

Meta Knight still doesn't talk much. It makes sense I guess.

Dedede is very friendly now. He is the activities director.

Olimar has been training his Pikmin for the 2012 Olympics.

Fox and Falco are competitive against Wolf. They try to outdo each other, and sometimes Falco and Fox compete themselves.

Captain Falcon still goes real fast.

Pikachu went home to raise his son Pichu.

Red has been training his new Rayquaza, and now praises the ones he has more than ever.

Lucario has become a mind reader. He now works with a show about cheating partners.

Marth has recovered from his injury. He and Roy are trying to become better fighters everyday.

Ike's still cheap.

Ness and Lucas hit puberty. Ness sounds like William Shatner now. Lucas has a beard that makes him appear Amish.

Mr. Game and Watch makes breakfast everyday.

Snake and Mewtwo have gone into law enforcement together.

Sonic runs around complaining that others are too slow. The Smashers are annoyed.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand are now illusionists. It's quite a show, really.

And me... well, I'm still just sitting on the sidelines. I haven't seen any action. Nobody would expect Kirby to know anything. But I do, and I think I've shown it. Will things ever be different for me? Probably not after the crazy stuff that happened in the past few months. But maybe someday I will live the dream. Goodbye.

**THE END**

The ending was corny, I know. It was so corny I could plant a field with the corniness. Also, this has taken a LONG time to complete, and it now has a grand total of 13409 words. This was fun to make, and I hope you enjoyed it. I still have to make the FAQ, and more will be explained then.


	13. The Super Smash Killer FAQ

This is the Super Smash Killer FAQ.

**MARIO AND DR. MARIO**

There may have been some confusion behind Mario's "revival." Remember how Dr. Mario saved Luigi's life in Chapter 2, but Mario had died. Since Dr. Mario was basically an alter ego of Mario, Mario was only half-gone. Later on, when the Smashers journeyed into the flashback in Chapter 9, they saw Doctor Mario who pretending to ignore their presence. This was actually the real Doctor Mario, since it was a flashback of the character, he was pulled back in time as well. Since he knew what was happening, he added Mario's name to the list, bringing him back to life for the situation. Doctor Mario was nearly destroyed by his shadow, until Mario, knowing that in reality, he was only half of a whole, decided to let himself die but save Doctor Mario. He placed his hat on the ground and vanished. In Chapter 10, Doctor Mario put this hat on, which caused him to take on the identity of Mario, completing him as a person.

**LUIGI**

Luigi was on the list all along, but Jigglypuff really did not know this at first. This is why she attempted to kill him but couldn't. When Luigi was hung from the tree, he was given power by the list that gave him enough oxygen to survive. The list manipulated the events that happened, which caused Dr. Mario to beat his chest and revive him.

**WARIO**

Wario is basically neutral throughout the Mario series. In my series, I decided to make him drift closer to good, similar to the events of Subspace. In Chapter 6, this is when the character really took off past the "Way to go Luigi" stuff he was doing. I also added him to the list because he would make an interesting character to have around. Also, if not for him, the entire team would have been defeated.

**BOWSER**

Bowser's role in the entire story was not very deep up until the events of his revival in Chapter 12. He grew closer to his two main enemies, the Mario brothers, and became very angry at Jigglypuff for her horrible nature.

**PEACH**

Peach was merely a supporting role through the series. She died in the first chapter, and her death was easily the most disgusting of them all. However, she was the one who killed Jigglypuff.

**YOSHI**

Basically there was really nothing about Yoshi until the final chapter, and this was very minor.

**DONKEY KONG**

Donkey Kong did not have one of the stronger roles, but he was still a character who had just a bit to do with the story.

**DIDDY KONG**

Like his friend Donkey Kong, Diddy had a very weak role in the story.

**LINK**

Link and Pit grew into rivals near the end of the story because of his interest in Zelda. However, they did cooperate and respected each other's power.

**ZELDA**

Zelda's role is a supporting one, because her only real mention involves her love triangle with Pit and Link.

**GANONDORF**

Ganondorf's role was very small. I can barely remember anything said about the guy.

**TOON LINK**

Toon Link had a tiny role, mainly because he was introduced only to die right away.

**SAMUS**

While her role is larger than that of Ganondorf's or Toon Link's, it is still quite small. She was the one to find Captain Falcon alive, and she narrowly escaped death.

**PIT**

Pit's role was a big one, in the fact that he was on the list, and was also winged. He did die at one point, but the list knew that he was an angel and converted him. He eventually regained his angel status.

**NANA AND POPO**

Nana was only used for comic relief, however, Popo had a slightly bigger role, and his death could be debated. I decided to let him suffer, but still live.

**ROB**

The robot didn't have a big role, but it was still important. He was used as ways of getting information quite a few times.

**KIRBY**

Kirby was decided as the narrator at the very last minute, and it shows. It turns out that it was him doing a third-person omnipotent narration. He then ends the story in first person by revealing it is him at the last second.

**METAKNIGHT**

Metaknight has nothing noteworthy of saying.

**KING DEDEDE**

Dedede has a debatable main/supporting role in the story. He is both killed and revived in the same chapter, and he did have a lot to do with the defeat of Jigglypuff.

**OLIMAR**

Olimar's role was IMMENSELY limited. From what I can remember, he wasn't mentioned at all up until the end. I had an idea to have him be the center of a possible sequel.

**FOX**

Fox had a minor main character role. He was killed, which took a toll on Falco, and also pointed to suspicions of Wolf being the killer. He also had to fight Falco's "shell" because Jigglypuff forced him to. He wasn't really defeated and converted from a dark form because he saw the light on the subject. However, when he met up with Falco, Falco didn't want to stay in the form. Fox, however, did, so they fought. It ended in a draw, and they both turned to trophies. Wolf messed around with this, causing them to hug. Fox and Falco pointed their guns at Wolf, and for a few minutes the time was passed turning to the other person with their gun. It was a play at a little scene from a movie I don't remember. Fox was also the one to take care of the downed ones later on, and he had a part in an attempt at a save of the trophy fight, a failed attempt.

**FALCO**

Falco's role was very similar to Fox's, however, he participated in the short performance of "For the Longest Time" by Billy Joel, a humorous little thing I put in for comic relief. Falco's accent also became stronger when they tried to open the door but couldn't.

**WOLF**

Wolf was made fortunate by the list, and because of this, he got out of situations in ways that made him appear to be the killer. Eventually, this was disproven, and he became a main character easily by participating in a majority of the fights, making assumptions, and trying to keep the others alive.

**CAPTAIN FALCON**

The pilot quickly became an important character. He was basically the powerhouse of the team, and since he was on the list, he was defeated, but somehow revived in a fashion I didn't think out. He also provided a bit of comic relief in situations that seemed to be inappropriate.

**PIKACHU**

Pikachu is mentioned in the ending as rasing a child (Pichu). This is basically it, but if a sequel is done, Pikachu will have a bigger role.

**RED (Pokemon Trainer)**

Red's role is small at first, but it quickly grows in the last chapter to be a major one. He captures Rayquaza in a Master Ball, a simple fix to a problem that defeated many of the Smashers. He also is brought back in the attempt at a save in the trophy fight. Jigglypuff shows off Red's trophy to Charizard to make him give in, eliminating Wario's final backup.

**LUCARIO**

Did Lucario have anything to do with the story? I don't think so. If I missed it though, whatever it was wasn't much.

**MEWTWO**

Mewtwo, however, had a strong supporting role. He basically worked behind the scenes to get the jobs done.

**JIGGLYPUFF**

The big bad killer! Jigglypuff was not revealed as the killer until much later, but it would be difficult to see as she controlled the shadows. She also created Shadow Bombs, which we're basically small guns that could blow something up at a distance. Jigglypuff is very intelligent, and has the ability to instantly convert the Smashers to trophies and could sing to put them to sleep. She is also noted as cold and heartless.

**MARTH**

Marth's role was pretty much just a minor supporting one. He was on the list, however, he was hit by a car and couldn't adventure into the diary. Also noteworthy, him running across the street without looking both ways is a reference to "Smash Fighter" by Tom Kitsune.

**ROY**

Roy was important in plot development, and he was a background character for the most part when it came to post-resurrection.

**IKE**

Like Roy, Ike was mainly a plot development character, but he did have moments. He was defeated in Chapter 12, but he was trophicated, causing all wounds to heal. He was then transformed back into a person by a tricky maneuver by Fox, and he attempted a save, but the attempt was a failed one.

**NESS AND LUCAS**

Ness and Lucas both have very limited roles. While Lucas has no part at all, Ness does help with investigation, and he is one to see the diary with Snake.

**MR. GAME AND WATCH**

Game and Watch only had a brief part that was an extremely minor supporting one. At the end it was said that he often makes breakfast for the smashers, a play at his neutral B.

**SNAKE**

I guess I consider Snake a minor main character. He does a bit of investigation and can hold his own when it comes to fighting. He is also one of few characters that were not on the list that had an actual mention that survived.

**MEWTWO**

Mewtwo took up a bit of an "overseer" role. He was not a strong main character, maybe a strong supporting one. He did investigation, did much to support the fighters, and sent in reinforcement at a point.

**SONIC**

The first to die. Jigglypuff decided to kill him first because he was annoying. Honestly this guy gets on my nerves, and in my opinion is one of the worst video game characters of all time. He also proved useless in most of the fighting. Because he is. It's like that in the actual game too. His moves have little knockback and he is a little punching back that keeps coming back with excellent recovery.

**MASTER HAND**

Master Hand is in charge basically, but he is just a background character for the most part. He tries to keep the smashers alive (to no avail). He also does what he can to catch Jigglypuff.

**CRAZY HAND**

Crazy Hand has a slightly bigger wild side. He was also killed, which was a shock to his brother. Since he was not the overseer and was merely a "director" of sorts, not much changed. He did provide a major challenge when the smashers fought his controlled form.

**ASSIST TROPHIES**

I originally planned on having the assist trophies around for going after the killer, but this was dropped because it would get confusing. If a sequel is done, they will without a doubt be touched on.

**MARIO'S DEATH**

Mario's death was not touched on. It was just announced he died while going for some fresh air with his brother. His method of death will finally be brought to fruition.

- - -

Mario and Luigi strolled past the fountain in the center of the garden.

"And remember, the reason you don't want to share a room with Donkey Kong," began Mario. "He pees in the sink and gets hair all over the toilet seat."

"Mario, behind you!" Luigi shouted. Mario turned around and was kicked in the stomach by his shadow. Luigi was grabbed from behind by his own shadow. Mario's shadow punched Luigi across the face. Luigi shot a fireball at him, but it was useless. Shadow Mario just destroyed it. Mario charged towards him and punched him. Luigi elbowed his shadow and flipped him. Mario kicked Shadow Luigi. Shadow Mario tackled Luigi and punched his nose. Shadow Luigi then tripped Mario and slammed his shoulder into his temple. Luigi rolled over and punched Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario gripped Luigi with his legs and headbutted him before rolling over and punching him. He stood up over the unconscious Luigi. Shadow Luigi pulled out a knife and stabbed Mario's chest, killing him. Shadow Mario vanished. Shadow Luigi needed to destroy the body so they couldn't find him, so he charged up a fireball and threw it at Mario to begin burning him. He picked him up while he was burning and walked over to the fountain, dropping him inside as he finally turned to ash. He then picked up Luigi.

- - -

Basically after that point, Luigi was hung from the tree, similar to Charlie from Lost.

**BOWSER'S IMPALEMENT**

Bowser was killed by his own shadow's shell being flipped around and then stabbing him during a belly flop.

**PEACH'S DEATH**

Peach was discovered dead by Ness and Lucas. She was naked and covered in blood, the grossest of all the deaths.

I guess that was a phase I was going through, sick and wrong in the head. Later the death toned down, as you saw.

It is unknown how she was killed, but I can come up with something fast and talk about it in a sequel.

**SONIC WAS SLAIN**

Sonic was found by Falco (because they were roommates as Falco was the only one who could tolerate him) spread eagle and covered in blood. He was already dead.

- - -

Jigglypuff was reading through her magazine.

"Hey Jigglypuff, what's up?! How's it going? What're you doing?! Reading? Read faster! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Jigglypuff kicked him in the face and pulled out a knife.

"No I didn't mean it! Don't hurt me! Stop! Stop it I don't want to die don't let me die I don't want to die!" She cut his stomach while he was on the ground. She picked him up before he could bleed onto the floor and rushed towards Sonic's room, which was still opened because the hedgehog never closed it. She threw him onto the ground, spread eagle.

- - -

Yeah, now if the sequel is done, there will be less of the stupid hedgehog around.

**FALCON, DK, BUT NOT WOLF**

Jigglypuff planned to find a good time to have the shadows kill DK, Captain Falcon, and Wolf. Since Wolf was on the list, he had to pee and escaped the kill. This caused her to pick then to kill DK and Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon was merely defeated, however, and his body was hauled off to the newly-created morgue inside the mansion. He awoke in a black bag and climbed out. Around then he helped save Samus.

**FOX'S FINAL STAND**

Fox was discovered by a multitude of Smashers during a meeting of The Opposition. His death is also unknown. His death caused Falco to be traumatized.

Fox was killed because the incident with DK and Captain Falcon pointed to Wolf being the killer.

**FALCO'S DEATH**

Falco being killed right after Fox also pointed to Wolf. He was killed by his shadow weilding a knife, although it wasn't stated who specifically was the one holding it. The story just said: "someone he didn't expect."

There was also a hint at Jigglypuff being the killer here, but it could only be known by someone who had seen Jigglypuff in the anime. In the show, Jigglypuff puts people to sleep with her singing. When she sees them asleep, she becomes angry and draws on their faces with a greenish-black marker, which is actually her microphone with the head removed.

**JIGGLYPUFF'S FAKE DEATH**

Jigglypuff wanted to remove suspicions of the murderer being herself, so she killed her shadow and painted it black so they wouldn't know it was just a shadow if they didn't feel or smell the paint.

**THE FALL OF IKE, ROY, AND THE CRAZY HAND**

Ike, Roy, and the Crazy Hand were all killed in Crazy Hand's office by shadows in Chapter 6. With their guard dropped, the shadows considered Ike and Roy easy targets that needed to be killed because of their knowledge.

**TOON LINK DIES**

The motive for Jigglypuff killing Toon Link is unknown. It could be possible that Jigglypuff disliked the tennis court and/or shooting range, because the shadow bomb destroyed them along with Toon Link.

**PIT'S FAKE DEATH**

Pit came extremely close to death, but the fact that he was on the list kept him alive to an extent. He would be completely unable to recover without a form of healing, so his angellic form healed his wounds and made him human temporarily. When he regained his power, he got his wings back, stronger than ever.

**ROB SHUTS DOWN**

ROB saved Lucas's life by catching a meteor that was falling towards him and flying forward. However, gravity turned this into a bit of a glide that crushed ROB and knocked his head off.

**SHORT-TERM LIFELOSS: DEDEDE EDITION**

Dedede became very angry and went on a rampage during the attack of the shadows. He destroyed Shadow Jigglypuff with a massive body slam that killed him. He was revived later in the chapter.

**PLANS FOR A SEQUEL**

I plan to make a sequel if anyone thinks I should. I have an idea: real death. And chapters could be centric on specific characters to give more story on them.

What do you think?


	14. Super Smash Killer Revealed

Hello fans and others that read this story! It's Coraircate and I'd like to thank you all for your support of the fanfic I put a lot of time into. I'm about to introduce the sequel and give some information and trivia about the original story.

**DUHH... DUHH.... DADADUH, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH...**

Information about the series in general:

I came up with 96% of the things in the fanfic off of the top of my head. Including that percentage. :p

I originally was going to put in Assist Trophies, but when my draft somehow got deleted, I decided to drop it since I didn't know most of them very well.

There was a MAJOR goof in Chapter 12 involving the resurrections. Can you find it?

Some of the deaths that weren't covered during the story will be covered in the sequel.

The hit show "Lost" was an inspiration for a bit of the story, including Luigi's hanging and resuscitation.

The original title was "Super Smash Brothers Killer." I didn't think it was very creative, so I changed it to Super Smash Killer: Enigma of the Shadows, in which the word "Enigma" does belong.

Ok, now that that's covered, on to information about the sequel!

Sequel stuff:

The title will be **Super Smash Killer: Truly Fatal**.

The first chapter will be called "It Begins."

Olimar will be a strong main character in the story.

Chapters will be centric on a specific character.

Flashbacks will be utilized.

Centric chapters will feature flashbacks of the centric character. The rest of the story is not specifically about them, but they are still important to the chapter's plotline.

Characters die. Really. Real death.

New characters will be introduced, including Poo (Earthbound) and Wigglytuff (Pokemon).

The story begins with Olimar waking up on the day that signifies the start of a new tournament.

Poo is the first new character introduced.

"Truly Fatal" takes place about three or four months after "Enigma of the Shadows."

Jigglypuff will NOT come back to life.

It is unknown how many chapters this story will span, but there will be many. Many more than the first.

The events of the ending of the original HAVE taken place. For example, Peach really dyed her hair and became a singer.

The characters from the original will return.

The characters lose their immortality.

Waluigi joins the tournament as a competitor, resigning his role as an Assist Trophy.

One of Red's Pokemon has evolved.

Mario and Luigi's is now an extremely successful restaurant.

Now, in the words of Forrest Gump: "That's all I have to say about that."


End file.
